Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings
by Prairie Flower617
Summary: Harry and friends must join together to destroy the One Ring. Has some Vampire stuff, too. Please RR! DISCONTINUED
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot, sort of.

Summary: Harry Potter and friends learn about the One Ring and must join together to destroy it.

Author's note: Many characters seem out of character. Also, I put a little of Vampire stuff in here, although that may have been bad. This is a sequel to another story I'm writing, which I will post once all the bugs are worked out. Please read and review! Flames welcome!


	2. Another Year

Steam billowed out of the engine of the Hogwarts Express, covering everything in a kind of gray fog. Students milled around the scarlet train, trying to stow away their trunks in time to say goodbye. It was the first of September, and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were preparing to leave for a new year.

"Whew," a male voice said. "We made it." The speaker was a red-headed, teenage boy of sixteen. His name was Ron Weasley.

His family had just gone through the barrier at King's Cross Station in London to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. His little sister, Ginny, was the only other child still going, besides himself. His older brothers, Fred and George, had left for the Salem Wizard's University two weeks ago.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared next to them, looking flustered.

"All right then, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, "Time to go now." She was a short, plump woman with a short temper. Mr. Weasley was tall, thin, and balding. The only hair he had left was vivid red, which was where the other children had inherited it from.

Ron looked around hopefully. He hadn't heard from his friend, Harry Potter, all summer. Nor had Alexis 'Lex' Murphy or Hermione Granger. No one had had any contact with him at all. Their letters never even made it to his house. The post owls would return, looking disappointed. Lex had even flown over to his house (being able to turn into a number of animals due to alien technology), but she hadn't seen him.

"Hey! Ron! Over here!" he looked around. Hermione Granger was standing thirty feet away, waving and grinning at him. Lex was there too. Hermione had thick, bushy brown hair and was known for being a know-it-all. Lex was thin with blonde hair that reached halfway down her back. At the moment it was tied in a ponytail. Lex had a reputation for being a tomboy. He walked over to them, dragging his trunk with him.

"Hi," he said, "have any of you seen Harry yet?"

"No, I haven't." Lex said, looking a little worried. She and Harry had become a couple during the previous year, and Harry's strange silence was worrying her.

"Come on," Hermione said, "Let's get our trunks on the train. Then we can talk out here. It doesn't leave for half an hour." They found an empty compartment near the end of the train and stowed away their trunks. There was already one trunk in there, but only one, and the trunk's owner wasn't there. They went back outside to have a short chat with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

As they were talking, they didn't realize that they were being watched. In a corner, all by himself, a tall man sat in the shadows, watching the group from underneath his hood. He was clothed all in black. He wore a black shirt, black jeans, and over that a black coat that seemed to billow outwards. On his feet were black boot-like shoes. His nails were black, along with his lips. Even his shoulder-length hair was black. At the moment, it was hanging around his head in a kind of wet tangle. The lower half of his face, which was a little pale, was all that could be seen from under his hood. He fingered something on a silver-chained necklace as he watched them.

The sixth-year group talked with the Weasley parents for about twenty-five minutes, discussing what they had done over the summer and if anyone had heard from Harry or not. The train whistle sounded, and they boarded, not noticing that the dark-clothed man had left and boarded the train with them.


	3. The Strange Man

When Ron, Hermione, and Lex entered their compartment, talking loudly, they stopped in the doorway when they saw that the man in black clothing was sitting in a seat next to the window. He had taken his hood off. His face was very pale and had a solemn, serious look. He glanced at them, revealing two silver eyes shod with emerald green. He considered them for a moment, then gestured to the other empty seats.

"Don't let me intrude. Go ahead and sit down." He had the deep voice of a grown man, yet he couldn't have been older then sixteen or seventeen.

They sat down in seats nearest to the door, not wanting to sit too close to the strange man. He shrugged and looked out the window. Ron leaned over to Lex, who was sitting across from him. Hermione leaned over too, who was sitting next to Ron. "Any idea who that is?" he whispered quietly so that the man couldn't hear them.

"If you want to know, all you have to do is ask," the man said loudly.

The other three jumped back quickly. "Could you hear that?" Lex asked loudly. The man nodded, still looking out the window. "How?" she persisted.

The man sighed deeply. "It's a long story. And I will only tell you if I know I can trust you." He looked over at them, his silver-green eyes glittering. "My tale is a strange and dangerous one. I can't go telling it to those who will use it against me."

"We're trustworthy," Hermione said, "as long as you're not on the Dark Side."

The man grinned. As he did so, the other three caught a glimpse of the tips of two, small, white, pointed teeth, before they disappeared again. "I am not on the Dark Side, Hermione Granger, but am on the side that fights against it."

"How did you know my name?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

The man looked over them for a moment. "I know a lot about you. All of you. And you once knew me. Tell me, Ron, Hermione, Lex, is there someone you haven't heard from in a while?"

Overlooking the fact that he knew all of their names, they looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah," Ron said quietly, "There is someone. A friend of ours hasn't written to us all summer. It's not like him. Have _you_ got something to do with that?"

The man nodded solemnly. "I have. But I assure you, no harm has come to Harry. As a matter of fact, he is more worried about whether any harm has come to any of you."

Lex glared. "Have you got Harry locked up somewhere? 'Cause if you don't tell us where he is, I can get pretty mean. If you really know that much about us, then you know what that could mean."

The man looked calm. He watched Lex for a second, then answered. "No, he isn't locked up anywhere." He looked at the ground. "As a matter of fact, you're talking to him right now."


	4. He's Back!

They all stared. Lex got up and sat down right next to him. "Harry?" she whispered.

He nodded. "It's me, Lex." He looked up at her and saw that she was fighting tears. He suddenly looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

She grinned, sniffing, and wiped her eyes dry. "Nothing. It's just that we've been really worried about you, that's all."

Ron and Hermione moved so that they sat across from the newly reunited couple. "Where have you been?" Ron demanded.

Harry sighed. "Like I said before, it's a long story. And sadly, it's not over yet. I'm still in it. And you three might become a part of it as well."

"What kind of story?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up, a stern look on his face. "I can't tell you yet. And don't ask me over and over again, it won't work. I have to wait until I'm ready. It's been a very stressful summer, I'll leave at that."

"Have you been away?" Lex asked.

Harry looked at her. "Yes, that much I'll tell you. I can't tell you where, or why." He grinned apologetically. "That's why I never visited, even though I said I would. I was too far away, and I was too busy."

Lex nodded. "It's okay. You're back now." She grinned and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "And that's all that matters."

"God!" Ron said loudly. "You two make me sick!"

"Oh, lighten up, Ron," Hermione said, putting her head on his shoulder, "It's our turn to make them sick now."

Harry stared. "No. Way. Are you two a couple now?"

Ron grinned smugly. "Yup. I guess that slip I made by the lake last year wasn't so bad after all."

"I guess not!"

They relaxed and talked for a few hours. Ron told him of how his twin brothers had left for the University, of how Percy was still his old self, but that he had been moved to another department. "And he won't even tell us what it's called. He says it's 'Top Secret'." Harry heard that there had been a few adventures with the Yeerks, and that Voldemort had mysteriously disappeared. Lex hadn't seen him or any of his followers while they were kicking Yeerk butt. According to Erek, Voldemort was thinking of a new plan, one that involved not only the Yeerks, but an evil entity in far distant land. Some Magical Realm hidden from the Muggle World. Harry seemed to grow more attentive after this and asked if they knew the name or location of the Realm. No one knew.

At noon the dumpy witch leading the food cart opened their compartment door. "Anything off the cart, dears?" Lex got them Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some Pumpkin Pasties. As they ate, Lex told them that her dad had somehow managed to get a job in the Ministry of Magic. He was working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. They said they needed a trustworthy Muggle to help them sort out how things should work. Ron was surprised that his dad wouldn't tell him something like that.

At about four, Harry asked if anyone had heard from Sirius. They all became solemn.

"He's been worried about you, Harry," Lex said quietly.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. It's just, that, well he's been going frantic, trying to figure out where you went. He managed to get into your house when the Dursleys were out, and saw that your room was almost completely empty. Even Hedwig was gone. That ruled our kidnap. So now he's been trying to figure out where you had run off to and why."

"We heard that he's staying with Professor Lupin this year," Hermione added. "He's the Dark Arts teacher again. You should be able to see him soon. I expect they'll pull you out of the Sorting again to have a word with you. _Everyone_ has been so worried. All the staff, us, the Animorphs. The list just goes on and on."

"Wow," Harry said, frowning slightly. "I didn't realize I'd cause all that fuss, or I would've never agreed to go with them. I-I mean," he said quickly, noticing the attentive stares of everyone else. "I would've stayed home, at Privet Drive."

"Who's 'them'?" Ron said accusingly. "Did someone drag you into this little 'story', as you call it?"

Harry bit his lip. "Ignore what I just said. I can't answer any questions until later. Too much is at stake."

Hermione noticed that as Harry was biting his lip, he was doing so with two, thin fang-like teeth; each one resting where the canine teeth would normally sit. She didn't ask any questions, though.

They talked a little more, mostly just Hermione bugging them with all her talk of school and such. An hour later, the compartment door opened again, this time by Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, well, well," he said in his usual, lazy drawl, surveying the room, "I guess Potter isn't here this year. Who's the new guy?" Apparently Malfoy didn't recognize him.

Before Ron could do something stupid, Harry stood and stepped forward slightly. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy stared. "P-Potter?" he gasped. "I-I didn't see you there. What the hell happened to you?" He added, regaining himself.

Harry came a little closer. As he did so, he seemed to grow and his hair cast a shadow over his face. "Get out of here, Malfoy." He said quietly.

Malfoy glared and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles in a threatening sort of way. "Why don't you make me, Potter," Malfoy spat. "you don't scare me."

Harry spoke in a quiet whisper, so that only Malfoy could here. "Don't mess with me this year, Malfoy," he said. His back was to the compartment, so that his friends couldn't see or hear. His eyes suddenly flashed yellow. "It would be very unwise to mess with a Creature of the Night." And with that, he closed the compartment door.

Harry turned around, looking like himself again: pale, weak looking and thin. He sat down next to Lex again.

"Whoa!" Ron said. "What was that about?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "you looked like you were threatening him. And he looked scared! What did you do?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I just won't take any crap from him this year."

He didn't notice the suspicious look Hermione was giving him.


	5. Vision

__

A/n: Hmm… wonder why Hermione is suspicious. Is Harry hiding something? And what WAS that all about with Malfoy? Lord of the Rings stuff is coming later. (I'm making it like Peter Jackson's movies. You should see them, they're great!)

Now to answer the reviews:

Angelfire 22: Voldemort with the One Ring: scary thought. I'll think about that idea. Thanks!

Nefertari Membarak: Computer messed up, so I had to wait to load the chapters. Don't worry about rudeness, I said Flames were welcome.

Now, on to the story!

The rest of the train ride went quickly. They were visited by some other sixth years from Gryffindor, like Dean, Seamus, and Neville. All three of them were shocked at Harry's new appearance, but none of them asked any questions.

They changed into their robes and got ready to disembark as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Harry had found a way to get his hair neat, and had tied it into a ponytail that rested against his neck. With his hair tied back, his lightning-shaped scar was visible. As they were about to leave the compartment, Lex stopped Harry once Ron and Hermione had disappeared. She closed the door.

"Lex," Harry whispered, "We've got to go."

"I know," she sighed, "but this is the only chance tonight for me to do this." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Harry kissed her briefly, for they were in a hurry, and then they left the compartment.

"Hey, Harry," Lex said as they fought to find a way out of the train, "where's Hedwig?"

"I sent her ahead, with a letter to Dumbledore, explaining my absence. I didn't tell him everything, but I knew he would be wondering."

"Ah."

They got off the train and headed for the horseless carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. They heard the loud, booming voice of Hagrid, the caretaker and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, who happened to be half-giant, calling out: "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Harry went up to say hello. Hagrid looked down at him. "Say, who are yeh? Didn' hear nothin' 'bout a foreign exchange student. Wha's yer name?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Hagrid, it's me!" he said loudly.

Hagrid bent down further and peered at him in the dim light. He shined his torch-light in Harry's face and gasped when it revealed his scar. "Harry? My yeh've changed a lo' o'er the summer, eh? See yeh at the feast later on. Hurry up, now! The carriages'll leave without yeh!"

Harry joined up with Lex, who had grabbed and saved a carriage for them. They got inside and closed the door. At once, the carriage started moving up the drive towards Hogwarts castle. Harry and Lex spent the short ride occasionally stealing kisses or playfully slapping each other on the arms. The carriage stopped and they got out.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for them on the steps. They hurried up the stairs to meet them.

"What took you so long?" Hermione demanded, her hands on her hips.

Lex shrugged, grinning mischievously.

"Oh come on already," Ron said, dragging Hermione into the school. Harry and Lex followed.

They were crossing the immense Entrance Hall when a sharp, stern voice rang out above all the talking.

"Mr. Potter! Come here if you please!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Be right back," Harry whispered to the others, then he walked over to the foot of the Marble Staircase, where McGonagall was standing.

"Move along, there," she said absently, watching the crowd as though she were searching for someone. "Well?" she said when she noticed that Harry hadn't moved. "Go into the Great Hall. I don't have the time, I need to see someone."

"Professor," Harry said, slightly annoyed that no one could recognize him, "You just called me over."

McGonagall stared. "Potter?" He nodded. "Oh. Didn't recognize you. My, you've changed so much. Well, anyway, Professor Lupin and his dog wish to see you in their office on the third floor. Quickly now."

Harry nodded again and went around her to climb the stairs. Within a short amount of time, he was already on the third floor.

As he was walking in the direction of the Dark Arts teacher's office, he passed a suit of armor with its sword held high in the air.

FLASH!

__

A group of five tall figures: two standing on the lip of a dell, three advancing. Their keen eyes were merciless, burning from white, old faces. Upon their gray hair were helms of silver; in their haggard hands were swords of steel. One of them, the tallest and mightiest, spotted him and rushed forward, its sword held high. Harry cried out and struck out with his sword as a pain like a dart of poisoned ice pierced his left shoulder, and everything faded…

FLASH!

Harry stared at the suit of armor, breathing hard and fast, his right hand subconsciously clutching his left shoulder.


	6. Sirius, The Feast, and Suspicions

__

Now we're getting somewhere. Be warned, a LOT of characters act out of character

Thank you to Ryoko the Vampire Hunter for your review. I'll think about longer chapters. It's doubtful though. (I find that long chapters tend to bore me out, so I tried to make a lot of short chapters)

Now, back to the story!

"Hello?" Harry turned around. Remus Lupin was watching him carefully, with an almost suspicious look. His eyes traveled over him, taking in his dark clothing and black nails and lips. Then his eyes landed on Harry's scar. The suspicious look was replaced by a look of concern. "Harry? Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." Harry walked over to where his Professor was standing. "Did you and Snuffles want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh!" Lupin jerked out of a sort of trance. "Yes. This way."

They set off down the hall in a quick pace. As they walked, Lupin was talking. "He's been very worried, you know. We all have. What happened to your glasses? How is it you've changed so much in such a small amount of time?"

Harry grinned. "I'll explain everything I can once we get to your office."

Lupin opened the door and stepped back to allow Harry to step inside. At once, a large, black dog bounded forward and changed into his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Harry!" Then he stopped. "It is Harry, right?"

"Yes Sirius, it's me."

"Good!" Sirius leapt forward and put Harry into a great bear hug. Then he let go. "Where have you been?"

"Come on, Padfoot," Lupin said, closing the door and locking it, "Let him sit down first."

Harry sat down in a chair by Lupin's desk. Sirius sat across from him and Lupin sat behind his desk.

"Okay," Sirius said, glancing at Lupin, "Now can I ask him, Moony?"

"Of course."

"Okay," Sirius looked back at Harry. "Where were you all summer?"

Harry sighed again and looked at the floor. "It's a long story. And I just can't go telling it to everyone. It's quite a lot for any one person to take in. I'm _still_ adjusting to it myself."

"Care to tell us today?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Padfoot," Lupin said sternly, "I know you've been worried, but please try to lighten up." Lupin looked at Harry. "We all have been worried about you. If you can't tell us for fear of your safety, we won't make you."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now," Lupin said, "Let's get you to the feast. We can continue this discussion on the weekend. All right with everyone?"

Sirius sighed. "Okay, I'll see you on Saturday."

Harry nodded and stood up, followed closely by Lupin. Sirius watched them head for the door. Harry heard him mutter, "Good lord, he's changed."

Lupin and Harry walked down the corridors to the Great Hall.

"So, Harry," Lupin said, "What happened in the hallway? You were staring at that suit of armor and clutching your arm. Why?"

"It was nothing," Harry said quickly, "just remembering something."

"Ah."

They entered the Great Hall and Harry separated with Lupin to sit at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, and Lex.

"What happened?" Lex whispered.

"Later," Harry whispered back. He looked up at the Staff Table. Dumbledore had just finished with the announcements and welcomed Lupin to the table. When Lupin had seated himself next to tiny Professor Flitwick, Dumbledore turned back to the school.

"May I introduce, to those of you who do and do not know him, our first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to stay for more than one year, Professor Lupin!"

Everyone except the Slytherins clapped. It may not seem much to some, but being able to last for more than a year was rare. Every other teacher Harry had had, left at the end of the third term. There had been Professor Quirrel, who had died after Voldemort had left him; Lockhart, who had lost his memory; Lupin, who had been a teacher in their third year, but who had to resign once the school found out that he was a werewolf; and Moody, who was really an imposter, and had captured Harry to allow the rebirth of Voldemort.

Dumbledore sat down and the tables filled with food. Everyone started to fill their plates; everyone that is, except Harry.

"Why aren't you eating, Harry?" Lex asked, concerned.

"I'm not really hungry," Harry said, shrugging.

"Not hungry?" Ron said, bewildered. "How can you not be hungry?"

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm just not hungry."

He didn't notice the suspicious look Hermione was giving him. She remembered that on the train ride, while everyone else had been eating the food Lex had bought, Harry hadn't touched any.

"Well," Ron said, shrugging it off, "You're lost. If you get hungry later, I'm sure Dobby will be glad to get you some. We haven't seen him since our fourth year."

"Who's Dobby?" Lex asked.

Harry spent the rest of the evening telling Lex about the house-elf named Dobby who seemed to really like him. He told her of the nuisance he had been during his second year, trying very hard to keep him away from the school. He had done everything from closing the barrier at King's Cross to bewitching a Bludger that broke Harry's arm.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up and told them all to go to bed.

"First years!" Hermione called. "This way to Gryffindor Tower!" She was a prefect, and took charge in these sorts of things. She led the first years through to the Entrance Hall, with Ron right next to her. Harry and Lex followed behind.

Lex was watching him closely. "You all right, Harry?" she asked. "You look all pale and stuff."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

They went through a tapestry and climbed up a secret staircase.

"You sure?" Lex persisted. "You've been acting weirdly all day."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, there was that thing with Malfoy, then the not eating thing, and now you're pale. Actually, you've been unusually pale all day. Are you sure you're all right?"

Harry nodded again. "I'm fine, Lex. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately."

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Do you know the password?" Lex asked.

"Just a second," Harry said. He became silent for a moment, then said clearly, "Auror."

The portrait swung open. Harry and Lex stepped through the hole in the wall and entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How did you know the password?" Lex asked, surprised.

"I heard someone say it during dinner. It just took me a while to remember it," he said simply.

"Oh. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Night." Harry went up the stairs to the sixth year dormitories. He opened the door and saw the Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Ron were already there, getting into bed.

"There you are," Ron said as Harry got into his pajamas. "Took you long enough to get here. I almost thought you'd forgotten how."

Harry lay down on his four-poster bed. "Oh, that's just silly, Ron," he said. "How could I forget something like that?"

During the night, as everyone was asleep, no one noticed the dark figure entering the Forbidden Forest and returning some hours later to the castle.


	7. Lessons Part 1

__

I wonder who-or what-the dark figure was? Story gets a little weird at times, and all the info in this chapter, I made up.(Hope it sounds convincing, though)

Review answers:

Gandalfgrl86: thank you for reviewing! I'll try to check your out. (P.S. I'm from MA too!)J 

StRaNgE-vOiCeS-iN-mY-hEaD: The Lotr movies are great! I'm gonna try to see 'em again. Thanks for reviewing!

To everyone who has suggested it: I'll try to make my chapters longer, it's just that I like cliffhangers. Hope this one is long enough!

Now back to the story…

*****************************

Harry hurried to the Great Hall, slightly late. He looked better than he had the day before. His hair was behaving, tied again into a ponytail; his skin wasn't very pale today either. It was a shade paler than what was considered normal for him. He looked fuller and more alert. He quickly sat down next to Lex.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"I…slept in…a little," Harry panted. They noticed that his eyes seemed more silver than green today.

"Hey, Harry," Lex said, "Your eyes look weird. What happened to your glasses?"

"I got contacts," Harry said. "That's where the silver comes from."

"Oh. Cool." She grinned and scooted closer to him. "You know, you look cute without your glasses."

Ron stuck his finger in his mouth and made a choking noise.

"Oh shut up, Ron," Harry said.

"I notice that you're not eating again, Harry," Hermione said, hiding her suspicion.

"Oh, well, I got hungry last night and snuck into the kitchens and got some food. I'm just not hungry at the moment."

"Hmmm."

"Course schedules," McGonagall said, passing them out.

Harry looked at his. "Ah, maaan. We're _still_ with the Slytherins for Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

"God," Lex said, "Who puts together these schedules. I betcha Snape works with the Slytherins and puts us together on purpose."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Snape would do," Ron muttered, glowering. Then he lightened up. "Oh well. Let's see…" he peered down at the schedule. "we have Herbology first. That's not too bad. Then Lupin. Cool. And last…dammit, Divination."

Harry shrugged. "Oh well. Almost perfect."

They stood and headed for the Greenhouses. As they stepped outside, only Hermione noticed Harry give the sun a nervous glance.

Herbology went smoothly. They were repotting an odd, red, spiky plant that wriggled around a lot. After that, they went inside for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hello there," Lupin said cheerily as the class walked in and sat down. "This year, I thought we might want to focus on one type of magical creature; probably one of the most well known Dark Creatures besides werewolves." He grinned guiltily and flipped open a textbook to a page halfway through. "Vampires."

The class muttered excitedly to themselves. Harry swallowed and opened the book along with everyone else.

Lupin began lecturing. "Today, we'll just discuss the common features of Vampires, for those of you who don't know them. Later on in the year, we'll learn of Vampire history, and of some common places where Vampires live. Then we'll move on the modern habits of Vampires, and learn of the ways they've managed to protect themselves from danger. Last, we'll learn how to defend yourself against a hostile Vampire. Everyone ready?"

The class nodded.

"The most noticeable feature of a Vampire are the abnormally long canine teeth. Depending on how strong the Vampire is, or how strong the human was before being turned into one, the teeth can reach many different lengths and widths; ranging from a quarter inch to even two inches long in various degrees of thickness. Also, Vampires have unusually pale skin. This is one reason to why they can't go into the sun. The ultraviolet radiation instantly turns them into dust. Also, for most Vampires, any physical imperfections are corrected. Eyesight, hearing, all of that is changed, along with the appearance to create a 'perfect being'." He watched the class. "Everyone copying this? You might want to be ready for any pop quizzes…"

There was a scramble as everyone rummaged through their bags to find parchment and a quill.

"Now, as I was saying. Vampires also develop a new sense of dress style after being transformed. It is not uncommon to see Vampires dressed in the modern gothic style: black clothing, long hair on the men, and occasionally black nails and lips. For some reason, Vampires really love the color black."

Harry thought he saw Lupin glance in his direction, but he couldn't be sure.

"If a Vampire hasn't fed for a while, they become paler and thin. They also lose some of their power and are weakened for a brief time. After they feed, however, the color returns, almost to the point that they look human. Not only that, but their eyes turn more silver the more full they are. You can tell a Vampire is weakening if their eyes turn back towards the color they originally were as a human.

"Now, more about the eyes. In the darkness, a Vampires' eyes can reflect even the tiniest amount of light. This gives them a yellowish look. It can look very frightening at times. Some Vampires have powers. There are some that have telepathy; the ability to read and talk with their mind, telekinesis; the ability to move things with the mind, and pyrokinesis; the ability to start fires with their mind. Some Vampires from the line of the first ones have other powers, but no human has lived long enough to document all of them, as the temperamental ones use them to kill."

A shudder passed through the class.

"Vampires have found ways to hide among humans in many ways. Some can lead very productive lives as long as no one knows what they are. Many use their powers of telekinesis to read the minds of criminals and the evil-minded, and only feed on them. Most Vampires living like this prefer to be loners. This helps their secret to be kept safe. Some Vampires may make friends that are human, but if their living friends knew them while they were too alive, problems can occur. Muggles rarely notice anything. They grew ignorant of Vampires and classified them as myth, along with dragons, unicorns, and ourselves. Wizards and witches, however, find it easier to spot a Vampire for what it really is. By simply watching one who is thought to be undead, a clever wizard or witch can find out the truth in very little time.

"Vampires are a type of Dark Creature that like to avoid other creatures that were once human. Werewolves, for instance. Especially those Vampires that are hiding among the living. For you see, werewolves, like myself, can sense other Dark Creatures. We can tell a Vampire from a human at almost first sight. That is why Vampires and Werewolves have had many wars amongst themselves for so long."

The bell rang. Lupin sat down. "That is all for today. On to your next class!"

The class left. As he exited through the door, Harry shot a nervous glance in Lupin's direction, and their eyes met briefly. Lupin seemed cautious, but also a little sad. "Go on, Harry," he said quietly. He left.


	8. Lessons Part 2

__

A/n: I think I gave away something last chapter. Oh, well. This chapter's short, but I didn't know how to keep it going. *sighs heavily* it's so hard being a writer. :)

Radcliffe-Lover: thank you for your review! About the whole Vampire thing-I'm not saying anything. You'll have to read it for yourself. *sticks tongue out* :)

Now back to the story!

"Wow," Ron said. "I never knew all that stuff about Vampires before." The four of them were at lunch now, talking quietly about their last class. Lex and Ron were in a deep discussion, as neither of them had ever known that much before. Harry was deep in thought, his hand subconsciously fingering a silver necklace. He wasn't eating anything again. Hermione was reading a book, glancing suspiciously at him every now and then.

They went out onto the grounds for break. Ron and Hermione sat down under a tree near the lake, arguing again. Harry and Lex walked up to the edge of the water. Harry stared at the calm water surrounded by green, feeling as though he had been here before.

FLASH!

__

Hair whipping around his face, Harry tried hard to lead the horse towards the River Bruinen. He heard the pounding of hooves behind him and turned his head.

Nine Riders clothed in black, billowing robes riding atop of black, red-eyed horses were on his tail. Each one trying to overtake him, to capture him, to kill him and take what he bore about his neck. Ringwraiths.

Galloping across the Fords as fast as the elven horse would go, he saw before him the River Bruinen. He only had to cross it, and he'd be safe.

He'd crossed the river. The head Rider was testing the bank of the river. He spurred his black horse and began to cross. Harry drew his sword and told them to go back. The water rose in the form of great, white horses bearing white riders, and swept the Nine away. Harry's sword shattered, he slipped and fell…

FLASH!

"…you okay? Harry?" Lex waved her hand in front of Harry's face.

Harry started. He looked at her. "What?"

Lex stared at him with complete disbelief. "You just zoned out there. You were staring at the lake for seven minutes! Come on, we need to hurry, or we'll be late for Divination!"

"Oh, right."

They hurried into the castle, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. Hermione left on the first floor to go to Arithmancy, and the others started the long climb to the North Tower.

The rest of the class had already arrived. Harry, Lex, and Ron climbed up the rope ladder through the trapdoor in the roof, and entered the classroom.

It resembled a tea shop if anything. It was filled with little round tables surrounded by armchairs and little poufs. All the windows were closed and the lamps covered by red shawls. A burning fire was heating a sickly sort of perfume that always made Harry drowsy.

They sat down at one table and waited for the teacher, Professor Trelawney, to arrive.

"Welcome, my dears." Trelawney entered the room. She resembled a large insect. She had large spectacles that magnified her eyes and wore many jewels and bangles about her neck and wrists. "This year we will explore the realm of mind-reading." She seated herself at a winged armchair in front of the fire. "All of you pull out your books, and we'll begin."

Half an hour later, they had all been paired up and were trying to guess what their partner was thinking. Harry was paired with Lex, who was doing a very bad job.

"Um…" she was about to make her fiftieth guess, "You're thinking that this is all very stupid."

"Finally," Harry said. "Okay, my turn."

Harry concentrated, thinking that this would never work. Then he got something.

__

'…God, I hope this class hurries up! I'm dying in here! I still can't believe Hermione said that about Harry last night…'

"Said what?" Harry blurted out.

Lex stared. "You-you knew what I was thinking?"

Harry ignored the question. "What did Hermione say?" he persisted.

Lex bit her lip. "Nothing."

Harry leaned over. "No, really," he whispered, "what did she say?"

"She's just worried about you," Lex said, finally giving in, "you have been acting oddly lately."

"What were her exa-" Harry began. The bell had rung.

"Goodbye, dears," Trelawney called out. "Until we meet in the physical realm again!"

The class got up and left. Lex started to head straight for Gryffindor Tower. Harry was close on her tail. He caught up with her.

"Lex!" she sped up. "What did she say?"

Lex turned a corner and Harry hurried after her. He finally got close enough to grab her arm and stop her. He turned her around.

"What did she say?"

"It's not important!" Lex said, wrenching her arm from his grasp. "Forget I said anything. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Lex…"

"No. Okay? No." Lex changed her attitude. "Come on, Harry, we have homework to do."


	9. Lestat

__

A/n: In this chapter, we'll start to get somewhere. The new character in this chapter acts out of character, but it will get better!

Reviews:

kittygirl220: you won't have to wait much longer; your questions will be answered in this and the next chapter (maybe)

Jaded Green: thank you!

StRaNgE-vOiCeS-iN-mY-hEaD: Lotr coming soon!(maybe in the next two or three chapters, I'm not sure) Just hold on, it'll come…eventually :)

Back to the story!

****************************

The rest of the week went by too slowly for Harry. Hermione kept asking him why he wouldn't eat, for Harry hadn't touched any food at any meals all week. By Saturday morning, Harry was looking extremely pale and weak, and his eyes were almost completely green. He walked quickly into the Great Hall to sit with his friends.

"Harry," Lex said, staring at him, "You look terrible! Eat something! You'll drop dead on your feet."

Harry shook his head. "I'm okay. I don't need anything."

"Hey," Ron said loudly, "the mail's here!"

Hundreds of owls flew in from a hole in the ceiling, each one carrying the post. Pig, Ron's tiny, overexcited owl, was flying towards them, holding a letter in his talons. He dropped it in front of Harry, then landed on Ron's plate, hooting shrilly.

Harry opened the letter. He went, if at all possible, a little paler. He then folded up the letter and stood up.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Got something to do," he said quickly. "I may not be back for a few hours. See y'all later." He left the room in a hurry.

Harry went onto the grounds, headed in the direction of the Forest. A million thoughts were running through his mind. What was he _thinking_, coming here? He should know better! He's been around for _centuries_, doesn't that mean he knows how dangerous it was for their kind to come here? Especially with a werewolf in the castle! Harry entered the Forest, hoping that no one had seen him.

He pulled out the letter again. It said to go in about a hundred yards. Harry set off. God, he thought, Lestat was so _stubborn_ sometimes! He acted like a child. He better not pull anything.

"Ha!" A male voice with a French accent yelled. A man leapt down from a tree limb and stood before him. He was tall and pale, with curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail similar to Harry's. He wore a reddish-brown 18th Century suit with lacey cuffs on the arms. He had silver eyes and red lips. Two small fangs were showing as the man smiled.

"Hey, Lestat," Harry said, grinning. Lestat may be childish at times, but he still was his creator. Harry sometimes thought of Lestat as a father figure, even though Lestat was older than Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry," Lestat said. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess," Harry said, shrugging.

"I take it you got my letter?"

"Yes," Harry pulled it out and unfolded it. "You said you had something very important to tell me?"

Lestat's smile vanished. "I do." He beckoned Harry to sit with him on a log. They sat down and Lestat pulled out a letter from a pocket.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A letter from Elrond," Lestat said. He unfolded it. "He said that the Council is almost ready to meet."

"What are they waiting for?"

"Well, you," Lestat looked at him, "You and the thing around your neck."

Harry's hand automatically went to his neck, and started to pull out the silver necklace.

"Don't take it out!" Lestat said quickly, stopping him. "Not here."

Harry nodded and put it away again.

"Have you chosen the three to go with you yet?" Lestat asked.

"I think so," he replied, "but I don't know if they're ready or not."

"Do they know about…?"

"No, they don't know. Well, I think one of them does. My friend Hermione is a very clever witch. She's going to find out sooner or later." Harry suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Lestat, you shouldn't really be here. My Dark Arts Professor will know!"

"How?"

"He's a werewolf."

Lestat jumped up. "What!?" He looked towards the castle. "They actually let a werewolf _teach_ here? Why didn't you say so earlier? He probably already knows I'm here! He could be headed here right this very moment!" He paused. "He knows about you, right?"

Harry sighed. "I'm pretty sure of it. He's having us learn about our kind, and that's bound to give Hermione the last clue she needs. He kept glancing at me all the time. And he hinted about the dressing thing, and about him being able to sense us. I know he knows."

Lestat chewed his lip. "Does he know you well? Or did he while you were alive?"

"Yup. He and my dad were friends at school. He was my teacher in my third year."

"That's not good. Has anyone noticed that you're not eating?"

"Just about _everybody_. I can't keep hiding it, Lestat. The staff's going to be involved if I do."

"Well, you can just-" Lestat stopped talking. He looked back towards the castle. There was a soft rustling as foliage was being moved aside. Someone was coming this way. Harry stood and walked up to Lestat.

A man stepped through. It was Lupin. He looked from Lestat to Harry, then grinned a little.

"I knew I sensed two Vampires around here. What are you doing?"

"Our business is our own, wolf!" Lestat snarled.

"Lestat," Harry said calmly, "Please. Relax. He's still my friend."

"Lestat?" Lupin said. "I think I've heard of you. Wasn't it you who reawoken the Queen of the Damned?"

Lestat crossed his arms and looked into the Forest. "That was years ago." He said quietly.

"Well," Lupin said, "anyway. Harry, why are you here?"

"Lestat had to tell me something important," Harry said simply.

Lupin looked a little sad. "Was he the one who…?"

"Made me?" Harry asked. Lupin nodded. "Yes, it was Lestat."

"So," Lupin said, "That explains why neither of you are affected by sunlight. Lestat drank from the Queen, and if you are his most recent-ah-child, then you also have an immunity to the sun's rays."

Harry nodded. "Yup. Is there any reason to why you're here, Professor?"

Lupin nodded. "Dumbledore told me that there was someone in the Forest who didn't belong here. I told him I thought it was a Vampire. So he sent me here to deal with him. Since Vampires prefer not to drink from werewolves."

"Does Dumbledore know I'm here too?" Harry asked fearfully.

"'Fraid so, Harry."

"Does he know that I'm a-a Vampire, too?" Harry asked.

Lupin shook his head. "No. But his concerned to why you would talk willfully to a Vampire. Especially such a hostile one."

"Lestat?" Harry said. "Hostile? No, he's not hostile. He may be a bit unorthodox at times, but he's not hostile."

"Yes, well," Lupin said, "I am to bring you and Lestat to the Headmaster's office. If you two could follow me please."

Lupin turned around and started to leave. _'Think we should follow him?'_ Harry heard Lestat think. He nodded. They followed him.


	10. Dumbledore's office

__

A/n: We're finally getting somewhere! Very short chapter, but I plan on posting two today. Lotr coming soon, I promise. Only a few more chapters!

Mr. Happy Java Man: Oh, you noticed? :) Lestat won't be in here for much longer. I just put him in because, to me, if Harry is gonna be a Vampire, Lestat has to be there.

StRaNgE-vOiCeS-iN-mY-hEaD: Lotr soon! Just a few more chapters! I just have to clear up one more thing!

Now back to the story!

They stepped out into the sunlight and crossed the lawns to the castle. Lupin led them up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. Lestat looked around at the many staircases and candles.

"So," he whispered to Harry, "_This_ is Hogwarts."

"Yes," Harry said, "But there's more." As the three of them started to climb the Marble Staircase, Harry heard a shout.

"Harry! There you are!" Harry stopped and turned around. Lestat watched too.

Lex, Ron, and Hermione were exiting the Great Hall. Lex had spotted them on the stairs and shouted.

"Where have you been?" Lex said, she, Ron, and Hermione climbing the Marble Staircase after them. "And who is that?" She added, looking at Lestat.

"Lestat de Lioncourt," Lestat said, bowing. He stood up. "And you are?"

"Lex," she said, watching him with a strange look on her face.

Hermione was staring at Lestat in horror. Harry noticed.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he said, concerned.

"I was right," she whispered, looking from Harry to Lestat. "I thought it was all just a coincidence, but this proves it."

"Proves what?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Lestat," Lupin said quickly, before Hermione could answer, "we need to see the Headmaster. You three may come if you wish." He added.

"Come on," Harry said to his three confused classmates. The five of them, led by Lupin, continued up the stairs to the third floor. Lupin stopped at a stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Frog." Lupin said. The gargoyle came to life and jumped aside as the wall parted to reveal a moving spiral staircase.

"Cool," Lestat whispered.

Lupin led them up the staircase and they got off at the top. Lupin knocked on the door in front of them.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice said. Lupin opened the door, and the five of them stepped inside.

"Here they are, Dumbledore," Lupin said. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, Remus, there is nothing. You may go if you wish."

"Actually, Headmaster," Lupin said, glancing at Harry, "I'd like to stay."

"That is fine," Dumbledore said. "Tell me, do you think we should call Snuffles here?"

"I think that may be wise," Lupin said, glancing at Harry again.

Dumbledore stood and walked to a small fire in the back of the room. He picked up a handful of a red powder and threw it into the flame. "Snuffles! You may want to join us!" he called.

The fire glowed red and a black shape was swirling inside it. A large, black dog came out, shaking the ash off his coat. Lupin closed the door, and Snuffles changed into Sirius. He looked from Harry to Lestat and back again.

"Did something happen?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I do not know," was the reply, "however I think Remus does. I will tell you what I do know."

Harry, Lestat, Ron, Hermione, and Lex all sat down around the room. Harry and Lestat shared a couch, while the other three took chairs. Dumbledore spoke to Sirius.

"I was checking to make sure no one was on the grounds that shouldn't be. I then saw that there was a Vampire in the Forest. He wasn't doing anything, but I was still concerned. Then I saw a student leave the school and enter the Forest, heading in the direction of the Vampire. I had Remus go and see what was going on, as he was safe from Vampires due to his being a werewolf. Remus brought the Vampire, who is sitting there, and the student, who is sitting next to him." Dumbledore pointed to Harry and Lestat. Sirius stared.

"Harry, what were you _thinking_?" he said, flabbergasted, "you actually went into the Forest to talk with a _Vampire_? Willingly?"

"Yes," Harry said, ignoring the stares of Ron and Lex. "I did. But I had my reasons. Lestat had to tell me something very important."

Sirius stared. "You _know_ him?"

"Yes, I know him. I've known him for a while now."

Lestat stretched out on the couch.

"You see-ah, Snuffles, is it?" Lestat said.

"It's Sirius," Sirius growled.

"Oh," Lestat said, "Sirius then. Well, Harry has known me for a few months. It's quite a tale, actually. I'm sure the wolf could tell you some of it." He gestured to Lupin. "Or," he added, "that girl over there," waving his arm at Hermione, "might tell you a little."

"Moony?" Sirius said, looking at him, "Do you know what's going on?"

Lupin sank into an unoccupied chair. "Yes, Padfoot, I do know what's going on," he sighed. He looked at Harry. "You see, old friend, Harry is…um,…well, he is no longer among the living."

*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ *~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~**

Oooh, I wonder how Sirius is gonna take that? Next chapter is very_ strange. Probably shouldn't even be in this story. Please keep reading!_


	11. He's a what!

__

A/n: Only maybe one more chapter after this one 'till Lotr! Promise! Please keep reading and reviewing. If you think I need to change something, don't hesitate to tell me.

"What?" Sirius looked at Harry in disbelief. Ron and Lex were staring in horror as well. Both Dumbledore and Hermione were wearing expressionless faces. "Is this true? You're-you're…_dead_?" He shook his head. "But, I don't see how. I mean, you're here, aren't you, and…" Understanding dawned on him. He looked at Lestat again. Then he looked at Harry, whose face was showing no emotion. "_No_." Sirius breathed. "You're not saying that you're a…" Words failed him.

"A Vampire?" Harry asked, looking calm. Sirius nodded. Harry sighed. "Yes. I am a Vampire."

Lex looked horrified. "No," she whispered. Harry looked at her. "You can't be." She looked at Lestat, who looked quite bored. "Is he the one who…?"

"Made me a Vampire?" Harry said. She nodded. "Yes, it was Lestat."

"When?" Ron asked breathlessly.

Harry thought. "I'd have to say about a week after the vacation started. July 3rd, I think."

"How come you never told us?" Sirius asked, sitting down heavily.

"I think I know why," Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time in a while. "May I, Harry?"

"I really don't care," Harry said, shrugging.

"Harry didn't tell anyone," Dumbledore said, "because he was afraid that his friends would abandon him, much like Remus was afraid when he was a student. Am I correct?"

"Exactly," Harry said.

"I knew about it," Hermione whispered.

"Did you?" Sirius asked. "How?"

"Well," Hermione said, "I noticed that he wasn't eating, and how pale he was. Then after Professor Lupin's class, I put the rest of the clues together and figured it out."

Lupin grinned a little. "I was hoping some of Harry's closest friends would. And I wanted to hint to Harry that I knew about him, too." Lupin looked at Harry. "No hard feelings, are there?"

"No," Harry said. He was looking at the fire. To everyone in the room, his face was getting paler every second, and they saw that his eyes were almost completely green.

Lestat leaned forward, concerned. "Harry," he said. Harry looked at him. "How long has it been since you last fed?"

Harry thought. "About a week. Although," he added, grinning sardonically, "I would hardly call that a meal."

"Hmm." Lestat looked around the room. "Are there any cups in here?" he asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Would you like me to get some?"

"Yes, please. Two should work. Now," Lestat stood up and looked about the room once more, "I can smell it, but where is it hiding?"

"Smell what?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore had left the room to get some glasses.

Lestat wasn't listening. He crept to a corner where a cabinet was standing. He got onto his hands and knees and slowly reached under the cabinet. "Aha!" he shouted. "I've got you!" Lestat stood up, holding in his grasp and large, gray rat. "Does this belong to anyone?" he asked. No one said anything.

"I found these," Dumbledore said, coming back. He was holding two, crystal glasses. "Will these work?" He saw the Lestat holding the rat. He put the glasses down on a table near the couch Harry was sitting on. "I take it you needed the cups for that?"

Lestat nodded. "Yes." Dumbledore sat down at his desk again.

Lestat sat down next to Harry at the table. He lifted the rat to his mouth, bared his fangs, and sliced open its neck.

He quickly held the flow of blood above one cup and let it fill up. Then he moved to the other cup and drained the rat of all its blood.

"There," Lestat handed Harry one cup. "Drink it quickly, Harry, or it will be no good."

Harry took a sip, and immediately choked a little. He stared from the cup to the rat, which Lestat was still holding.

"I know," Lestat said, "it gets cold so quickly. Hurry now, before it goes to waste."

Not looking at the others, both Harry and Lestat drained their cups in a few seconds. Harry set down the now empty cup and wiped his mouth.

"Okay," he said, "I'm better now." He looked at Ron, Hermione, and Lex, all of whom looked slightly sick. "Too gross for you guys?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Just a little," Ron said weakly.

Harry smiled a little, his fangs showing. "Yeah, well, I'd get used to it if I were you. This is how I have to survive from now on."

Harry looked at Lestat. He was still holding the dead rat, now stroking it. "Lestat?" Harry said. "_What_ are you doing?"

Lestat grinned. "I'm petting him." He held the rat in front of Harry's face and waved it a little, speaking squeakily. "Hello there! I made you all better! Come on, say hello!"

Harry pushed it away. "Quit that!"

Lestat held the rat as though it were a child. "Don't! You'll hurt his feelings." Lestat was still grinning.

"Lestat," Harry said irritably, "Quit playing around."

"What?" Lestat threw his hands up, the rat hanging limply over his shoulder. "It's just a bit of fun." The rat fell and hit the floor. Lestat looked at it, then sank into the couch, sulking slightly. "Party pooper."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh Pleease. Will you grow up?"

"Nope."

Harry saw that everyone else was looking at Lestat strangely. "You'll have to get used to Lestat," Harry said, "He's a little, um, _eccentric_."

"I am not," Lestat said loudly.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "on to business. I believe the rest of the staff should be informed of Harry's…ah…condition."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, probably. Um, is there any reason to why you wanted to see us in the first place?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but my question has already been answered. Sirius, Remus, could you please stay here? The rest of you may go."

Harry, Lex, Ron, Hermione, and Lestat all stood and left. Once they were in the corridor, Harry turned to everyone else.

"Could you three go on ahead to Gryffindor Tower?" he said to Lex, Ron, and Hermione. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Lex said quietly. They headed down the corridor and went upstairs. Harry and Lestat headed for the Forest again.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Lestat were in the Forest again. Harry grabbed a tree branch and swung himself onto a limb. Lestat sat on a large rock.

"So," Lestat said after a while, "will you chose your three friends?"

"Yes," Harry said, "although I don't think they're ready for it."

Lestat pulled out the letter from Elrond again. "Well, Elrond expects you to be at Rivendell by Christmas. Think you'll be ready by then?"

Harry bit his lip. "I hope so. I'll find a way to tell them, somehow."

Lestat nodded. "You do that, Harry. Anyway," he stood up, "I must go back to Elrond. We have things to plan."

Harry looked up and jumped down from the branch. "What? But you've only just arrived!"

"I know," Lestat said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "but you may see me again, soon enough." He turned around and disappeared into the Forest in a flash, yelling "Until next time, Harry!" Then he was gone.

Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower about ten minutes later. It wasn't very full, the few students there were sitting around, completing whatever homework they had, or talking and laughing. Ron, Hermione, and Lex were standing near the entrance of the Animorphs' Tower, which wasn't being used. Harry reached them and nodded. Lex said the password, the portrait swung open, and they went in.

Lex and Harry sat down on one couch, and the other two sat on another. They were all quiet for a while. Finally, Lex broke the silence.

"I just can't believe it," she whispered. "you're really a Vampire?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I know it's hard to accept, but it's the truth."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. They both stood up. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Library," Hermione said. They both turned around and left.

Harry looked at Lex. She was looking at the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lex looked up at him, her eyes a little red. "Harry, th-this changes everything," she said.

"And everything would mean-?" Harry said.

"Everything between us," she whispered.

"How so?"

"I don't know," she said, looking at the ground again, "it just does."

Harry scooted over and put his arm around her, pulling her close. She stiffened.

"It doesn't have to," he whispered. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up.

Lex bit her lip. "I just don't know. It feels weird now."

Harry moved his hand to the back of her head. "Lex," he said softly, "you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

She grinned a little. "I know." She lifted her arms and put them around his neck. "I know." Lex kissed him softly. "I know."

Harry grinned. "Good." He kissed her back. Only he didn't pull back quickly. Lex leaned against him, her mouth opening. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and met his. To the both of them, time ceased to exist, and they sat there, alone, for almost an eternity.

"Well, glad to see they've worked things out," Ron's voice said after a half hour had passed.

Harry and Lex pulled apart, both their faces bright red. 

Ron and Hermione had come back to see how they were doing, and had walked in to see them kissing passionately. Ron was grinning smugly, and Hermione was trying hard not to grin.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, standing. Lex stood too. "Come on, Lex. We probably have some homework left to do."

"Right." They both left the Animorphs' Tower.

Ron and Hermione watched them leave. "Homework, yeah right," Ron said, "more like they've gone off to make-out somewhere."

"Oh shut up, Ron," Hermione said.

*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ *~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*~ ~**~ ~*

__

Eeew. This chapter got a little fluffy. *shudders* don't expect more. (I have a really hard time writing that stuff. Weird, huh?)

Lotr in only A Few More Chapters!! 

Warning: Some stuff in the next chapter will be very strange. As I've probably said before, this fic is the sequel to another I'm fixing up. (I stick another book series in here, oh well.) The new characters/story only appear a little.

LOTR coming soon! I Promise!


	12. The Kneazle

__

A/n: Almost there. Some Lotr stuff will pop up in the next few chapters. Turns out, anything from my first story isn't in this chapter, but it might be soon.

Reviews:

AnGel: glad you like the story!

Radcliffe-Lover: Nice accent. :)

Now on to the story!

*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*

The next two months passed quickly. The staff had been told of Harry's condition, and all of his teachers had become a little more distant than normal. Trelawney stopped predicting Harry's death; as he was already dead-sort of. Snape didn't insult him as much either. Hagrid appeared shocked and kept staring at him to the point that Harry had to tell him to stop. McGonagall was shocked too, but then said that it explained his sudden difference in appearance, and she remained as normal as possible.

Harry had been made the Quidditch captain, as he had the most experience. Since he and Lex were the only players left, their reserve players from the year before were made part of the team. Colin, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Ginny were becoming the new Beaters and Chasers. Harry was the Seeker, and Lex was the Keeper. Harry held practices four times a week and the new players became very good.

Classes got steadily harder and more demanding. Although they only had regular exams that year, they still had a lot of work to do. Lupin continued with his Vampire course, and Harry even learned something new. According to Lupin, the first Vampires were created in the time of Ancient Egypt, due to two children who could converse with the dead. One particularly mischievous spirit possessed a king and queen, giving them a blood lust, and each time they made a new Vampire, part of the spirit was passed on.

Three days before Halloween, Harry, Ron, Lex, and Hermione were outside for their Care of Magical Creatures Class. Hagrid was standing near his hut, holding something small and furry in his arms. The rest of the class was there too.

"Right!" Hagrid said, once the whole class had arrived. "Today we'll learn abou' Kneazles!" 

"What are Kneazles?" Lex asked.

"This is," Hagrid said. He bent down and set the fluffy thing on the ground.

It was a small, black, catlike creature. Its black fur was covered in little white spots, and its ears were huge and black, with white tufts on the top. Its tail was long, almost as long as its body, and it was also black, ending in a white tuft; resembling a lions tail. It had large, sky-blue eyes. It sat down on the grass and started to clean itself.

"Kneazles, as yeh can see, look like cats," Hagrid was saying as everyone watched the animal, "but yeh can also see tha' their ears, tails, an' eyes are differen'. Kneazles are normally independen', intelligen', an' can be a bit aggressive at times. If they like a witch o' wizard, they make very good pets. They can detect anythin suspicious or untrustworthy, an' can help their masters find their way if they're lost. This one's a stray. Found her yesterday down in Hogsmeade. She's takin' a likin' ter me, and I'm considerin' abou' keepin' her."

The Kneazle finished grooming itself and started sniffing around. It seemed to like Parvati and Lavender, for when it came to them, it rubbed up against their legs. Lex crouched down and extended her hand. The Kneazle walked up to her and let her pet it.

Malfoy got a little close at one point, and the Kneazle had lowered her ears and growled slightly. This didn't surprise anyone. But what did surprise everyone was what it did when Harry bent down.

The Kneazle walked towards him curiously. Harry bent down, but as he did so, a silver-chained necklace fell out from under his shirt. It was bearing a small, golden ring. The Kneazle immediately stopped, hissed loudly. Its hair was on end, its ears laid back, and its tail lifted up. It extended its claws and backed away, yowling shrilly.

Harry quickly stood up and hid the necklace under his shirt again. Everyone was watching him curiously. Hagrid picked up the Kneazle just as the bell signaling lunch rang. The class left, but Harry, Lex, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind.

"Harry," Lex said quietly, as Hagrid put the distressed Kneazle in his hut, "what was that all about?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "you're not hiding anything, are you?"

Harry didn't answer right away. "I know why it hissed at me. And it has nothing to do with me being a Vampire," he added quickly, seeing Hermione open her mouth.

"Does it have anything to do with that necklace of yours?" Lex asked.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered quickly. Hagrid was coming back.

"Well, now," he said, "tha' was odd." He gave Harry a quick searching look. "Any idea ter why she would do tha'?"

Harry shrugged. "She might have sensed that I'm a Vampire," he lied.

"Hmm," Hagrid said, "tha' migh' be it. Oh!" he said quickly, his eyes widening, "I almost forgot. There 'ave been strange people 'round Hogsmeade lately. Askin' fer yeh."

"What did they look like?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hagrid said, "they were clothed in black, ragged lookin' robes. Couldn' see their faces, they had hoods on."

"Did they ride upon black horses?" Harry said, his face a little tense.

"Yeah, actually, they did. Why? Yeh know who they are?"

Harry bit his lip. "Not quite. But I know why they're asking for me. What did they say? Do you know?"

Hagrid thought. "Um, well now, let's see. Some o' the villagers said tha' they only say two words: 'Hogwarts' and 'Potter'. No one's said anythin' o' course. We all though' they was Death Eaters, or the like." Harry nodded, staring at the ground. "If I were yeh, Harry, I'd be on yer guard from now on. Can' be too careful these days." Hagrid turned around and went into his hut.

"Harry," Lex said threateningly, "you're hiding something. Now out with it."

Harry looked up. His face was grim and tight. "I can't. Not now. I will when I'm ready. But right now, I have to do something. I'll see you all at lunch."

Harry left them and headed for the Owlery. He needed to send a letter. Now.

Ten minutes later, Harry was scribbling hurriedly on a piece of parchment.

__

Lestat,

It seems that the Black Riders have gotten wind of where I'd gone off to. I guess Sauron found out somehow. Anyway, the villagers nearby have said that black riders on black horses have been asking for me. It's going to be hard to feed now, with them about. What should I do?

Write back soon,

Harry

Harry rolled up the letter and found Hedwig, his snowy owl, asleep among the other owls. He woke her up and tied the letter to her outstretched foot.

"Take this to Lestat," he whispered as he carried her to a window, "I think he's in Rivendell right now. Quickly."

Hedwig nipped his finger assuredly, spread open her wings, and took off out the window. Harry watched her fly out of sight, then turned to go to the Great Hall.

"Okay, I'm back," Harry said quietly, sliding into a seat next to Lex in the Great Hall. Lunch was halfway over. Harry noticed that a few students here and there were looking at him and whispering. "Boy, news travels fast, doesn't it?" he said disgustedly.

"Well, Harry," Ron said, "you have to admit, people are going to get suspicious if a Kneazle hisses at someone. I mean," he added, "it only growled a little at Malfoy, yet it seemed _terrified_ of you. People are gonna talk."

"You going to tell us what happened or not?" Lex said, looking at him.

Harry sighed. "No. I will later though," he added quickly, seeing Lex's glare, "but give me a few weeks, okay? You're not the only ones who need to know. And it's not easy to talk about."

Hermione snapped her fingers. "I've got it. I got something for your birthday, but you never got it. Maybe it might help."

"What did you get?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned. "You'll see. I'll give it to you next weekend. It's at my home. I'll have to send an owl to get it. But it should definitely help."

"So alright then," Ron said in a final way, "We'll find out in a few weeks. Let's just try to pretend that nothing happened until then."

__

But will it be that easy? *evil laughter* Stay tuned and find out!


	13. Dobby

__

A/n: Pretty short chapter. So I'm posting two! (or maybe even three!)

I've gotten a lot of reviews! (cool!) Now to answer them all !

Gandalfgrl86: thank you! Keep reading and enjoy your popcorn! :)

shona 3000: glad you like it!

Joziie: Thank you! I was hoping Lex would be cool. One more book is gonna be put in soon. (hint: think of a Tower's name) *OMG! I shouldn't have said that* :)

StRaNgE-vOiCeS-iN-mY-hEaD: Lotr coming soon! In three chapters! (I might even post it today)

obsessedwithbrotishpeople: I heard the news about the fifth book! I'm so excited. A good friend of mine actually jumped up, screaming! (I almost had to sedate her. :)

Radcliffe-lover: so glad that you like it! Lotr/HP are my fave fan fics too.

Elizabeth: I don't think the Anne Rice thing will be bad. It's a Lotr/HP fic, Anne Rice just appears_ in the story! ;-)_

Now to the story!

But it wasn't that easy. The students around him kept giving Harry suspicious glances. Especially those in Gryffindor. No one could figure out why the Kneazle would be scared of Harry more than Malfoy. The Slytherins would act as though Harry were a demon, shouting stuff at him in the corridors, and pretending to ward him off with crosses (they just put their fingers in the shape of a cross). The staff at first was curious, but they seemed to accept Harry's Vampire story without question.

Harry had to stop going into the Forest at night to feed, for the Riders could be anywhere. After eleven days without eating, Harry was looking terrible. He was almost ghost-white, his eyes were totally green, and seemed tired and distant a lot. He had begun to avoid crowded areas, and was only seen in classes and at Quidditch practices. But even there, Harry was doing badly. Some of his classmates who didn't know of his condition tried to get him to go to Madam Promfrey, but it wouldn't help.

On the Sunday of the second week of November, Harry was lying on a couch in the Animorphs' Tower. Breakfast had just ended. Harry was waiting for the others to come back.

Harry heard footsteps. Ron, Hermione, and Lex had just come inside. All three of them looked worried.

"Harry," Lex said, "you look awful."

"I know," Harry said in a tired voice, "but I can't go into the Forest. It's too dangerous. And there isn't anything in the castle."

"Harry," Hermione said, "people are beginning to wonder why you've stopped going to the meals and stuff."

"Hermione," Harry said, not looking at her, "I can't go to crowded areas. It's too risky."

"How?" Ron said.

"As hungry as I am, with all those people, can you imagine how that would feel?" he said, turning to them, "I wouldn't be able to control myself. As a matter of fact," he added, "I'm having trouble now."

"Um," Lex said, with a little quiver in her voice, "maybe the house-elves could help? I mean, they might have something, right?"

Harry thought. "Yeah, actually, they might," he said, standing up. "But you guys will have to help me get to the kitchens. I can't walk very well."

Lex walked over and helped support him. Ron and Hermione led the way out of Gryffindor Tower and out into the corridor, ignoring anyone who was watching.

"Harry," Lex whispered as they walked down the hall behind Ron and Hermione, "we got a letter this morning. From Jake."

"What did he say?"

"They're coming back to Hogwarts on Saturday. Since the Yeerks have gone dormant, there's nothing else for them to do."

"Oh great. Do they know about-?"

"Not yet. We were going to tell them after they'd arrived."

"Okay."

"Harry," Ron said, "We're here."

Hermione tickled the green pear on a portrait of a bowl of fruit. The pear squirmed and changed into a doorknob. Hermione turned it and pulled open the picture.

The kitchen was huge. It was as big as the Great Hall, with tables below the ones in the Great Hall. Along the walls were pots and pans and tables where food was being prepared. There was large stove along one wall.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Something small ran up to meet them. "You has come to visit!"

"Hey, Dobby," Harry said weakly.

Dobby the house elf looked up at him with concern. He had large, bat-like ears and a thin, pencil-like nose. His tennis ball-sized eyes were bright green. He was wearing a black sock on one foot, and a yellow sock on the other. He had a tea cozy on his head, children's soccer shorts, a blue tie with horseshoes on it, and a shrunken, maroon sweater.

"Harry Potter has changed a lot since I last seen you, sir," Dobby squeaked. "Sir," he added, his eyes widening, "you is looking terrible, sir! Has you not eaten in a long time, sir?"

"No Dobby, I haven't."

"Then Dobby will get Harry Potter some food, sir!" Dobby said. He turned around and started to run off, but Hermione stopped him.

"Dobby, wait." Dobby turned around. "Harry can't eat normal food anymore." Hermione explained. "He needs blood."

Dobby looked confused. "Blood, miss? Why does Harry Potter need blood?"

"Dobby," Harry said weakly, "I'm a Vampire. That's why."

Dobby looked horrified. "Harry Potter is a Vampire? You is very noble, sir, to be still coming to school, sir. Dobby will find something for you to eat, sir." Dobby turned around and ran off.

Lex led Harry to a chair and sat him down. "Okay, Harry," she said, "you'll be fine soon."

Harry nodded. "Hey, Hermione," he said, "you got that thing yet?"

"What thing?" Hermione asked.

"That thing you got for my birthday. The thing you won't tell me what it is. The thing that's supposed to help me explain everything."

"Oh, _that_ thing," she said, clapping a hand to her forehead, "yeah, it came with today's mail. After you eat something, I'll give it to you."

"Dobby has Harry Potter's food!" Dobby squeaked. He came up to him, carrying a large goblet of blood. Harry took it and drank it all in seconds. Then he stopped.

"It's fresh, right?" he said.

"Of, course, sir," Dobby said, "Dobby wouldn't give Harry Potter dead blood. That would kill Harry Potter, sir. Dobby knows enough about Vampires to get blood for one, sir."

"Good," Harry said, wiping his mouth. His color returned and his eyes turned silver again. "I feel _much_ better now, you guys." Harry stood. "Thanks, Dobby."

"Anytime, Harry Potter. You can come to get more if you want to, sir. I knows how to get it. Goodbye, Harry Potter!" He added as the four students started to leave.

"Yeah, Dobby, I'll do that. Bye!" They left.


	14. The gift, and old friends

__

A/n: longer chapter here.

Joziie: new book in this chapter!

Hope no one kills me about the new book/characters here. (it's from my first fic, which I'm still fixing)

LOTR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Enjoy!

Hermione led them directly to Gryffindor Tower. She had Ron, Lex, and Harry go into the Animorphs' Tower while she got Harry's gift. She came back carrying a brown package.

"Here," she said, thrusting it into his hands, "Happy Belated Birthday."

"Thanks," Harry said. He ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a shallow bowl with rune markings along the outside. It was a Pensieve. Pensieves could hold a person's memories and allow the person to view them, almost like a movie. Harry had been sucked into Dumbledore's Pensieve two years ago, and it had been very strange.

"What's that?" Lex asked, picking the bowl up and turning it around in her hands.

"It's a Pensieve," Hermione said. "Harry can put in the memories of last summer, and we can watch them. That way we'll know what happened, and Harry won't have to tell us."

"Okay, I'm confused now," Ron said.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, "how do you get the thoughts from your head to the bowl?"

"Um," she said, "I think you just put your wand on your head, think about what you want to take out, and it should work."

Harry nodded and placed the Pensieve back into the box. "Okay. I should have all the thoughts I need in here by Saturday. Besides," he added, "I think the Animorphs might want to see this, too."

"Probably," Lex said.

"So, I'll get to work," Harry took the box and left.

__

(A/n: I should just end it here, but that would be mean.)

That week flew past in almost no time at all. Harry went to the kitchens each night after that to get blood from Dobby. During his free time, he would go into the Animorphs' Tower to get all the thoughts and memories he needed into the Pensieve. Students still shot Harry suspicious looks, but he was too preoccupied to notice.

Saturday morning came. Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down next to his friends.

"When are they coming?" he whispered.

"About ten-ish." Lex said. She glanced at her watch. "And it's nine fifteen now. Just about forty-five minutes."

Harry nodded. "Should we meet them at the Quidditch Pitch?"

"No. Jake said they were just going straight for their old Tower. We should open the windows for them, though."

"Got it."

"Harry," Ron said, leaning over, "did you finish with the Pensieve yet?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I did. I warn you, though, the memories are difficult to deal with. Only watch if you're prepared to cope with what you'll see. Oh," he added, "I've also got a bit of the staff watching too. They need to know what happened. We're going to see it in Dumbledore's office."

"Okay," Hermione said, "that should work out. We should hurry if we're going to meet the others in time."

They stood up and left. Half an hour later, they were in the Animorphs' Tower, with three windows open. Lex was glancing at her watch every five minutes, and Harry was watching the skies.

"I think I see them," he said at about nine fifty.

Six birds of prey were flying towards them: a red-tailed hawk, a bald eagle, a northern harrier, a peregrine falcon, and two ospreys. They shot through the windows and landed around the room. Then they began to change. Soon, instead of six birds, there was one bird, four teenagers, and an alien standing around the room. The Animorphs.

The red-tailed hawk was Tobias. He had been human, until he had stayed in morph for too long. Now he was trapped in the body of a bird. But the Ellimist, a super-powerful being, had given him the power to morph again. 

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, or 'Ax' for short, was the alien. He was an Andalite. He looked like a centaur, only you could tell he wasn't at first sight. His fur was blue, and he had seven fingers on each hand. He had no mouth, and three slits for a nose. He had two green eyes where eyes would normally be, and two more green eyes on thick, blue stalks growing out of his head. He had a long, thick, strong tail, held above his head like a scorpion, and at the end was a large blade; it looked like the thing the Grim Reaper carried.

Jake was the leader of the group. He had blondish-brown hair and a fair face. He made all the tough decisions and was usually serious most of the time.

Rachel was Jake's cousin. She looked like Jake. Her blonde hair went four inches past her shoulders. Rachel looked like some kind of super model, but behind her model appearance was a fighter. Marco called her 'Xena Warrior Princess'. She loved the battle and had a lot of big morphs.

Marco was the joker of the group. He had a Mexican background, and _huge_ ego. He and Jake were best friends.

Cassie was the environmentalist member. She was black and wore the kind of clothes that Rachel would complain about. Her mom and dad owned an amusement park/zoo called the Gardens. Cassie and her dad took care of sick and injured animals at their barn. She was also Jake's girlfriend, even though neither of them admitted it.

Three years ago, the five humans had been walking in an abandoned construction site when a spaceship had crashed in front of them. Elfangor, an Andalite prince, had emerged and told them of the Yeerk threat. Then he gave them the power to morph; the ability to touch an animal, acquire its DNA, then become that animal. Ax had arrived not long after that. He was Elfangor's little brother. Tobias, as strange as it seemed, was Elfangor's son, and Ax's nephew.

Lex and Harry had been recruited during the summer previous their fifth year. During their fifth year, they had discovered that Voldemort had made allies of the Yeerks, and had had many battles since then. Dumbledore and the staff learned of the Animorphs, and had created the Tower for them to stay at while they were at Hogwarts.

"Whoa!" Marco said, staring at Harry, "Harry! You've changed!"

Yeah, Tobias said, you have. Andalites, and anyone in morph, speak with thought-speech. It's a little like telepathy.

Harry grinned. "It's a long story."

"Are you going to tell us?" Rachel asked.

"Harry," Lex explained, "has changed more than you think. Um…he's not really…ah…alive anymore."

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"Not alive?" Marco said, "how can he not be alive?"

Ax was watching Harry closely. Harry isn't alive anymore? I don't understand.

Harry smiled, showing everyone his fangs. "Can you guess now?"

What happened to your teeth? Ax said. They're longer, and sharper.

Jake gave Harry a searching look. "Call me crazy, but are you a Vampire?"

Marco looked at Jake. "Jake, man," he said, "there's no such thing as Vampires. Is there?" he added, glancing back at Harry.

"Yes, Marco," Harry said, "Vampires are real. _And_ I happen to be one."

"You're a Vampire?" Cassie said, horrified. "For how long?"

"Almost four months," Harry said. "I think."

Ax looked confused. I still do not understand. What is a Vampire?

I'll tell ya, Ax-man. Tobias said. He explained about Vampires while everyone else sat down.

I see, Ax said after a while, that explains the reactions of everyone.

"Um," Harry said, "You guys?"

Everyone looked at him.

"We're supposed to meet Dumbledore and a bit of the staff in his office. I'm going to explain everything about last summer."

"Alright then," Jake said, "shall we fly there?"

"Sounds good to me," Lex said. She turned to Ron and Hermione. "We'll meet you there."

"Okay," Hermione said. They left.

Harry began to concentrate on his Bald Eagle morph. At once, he started to shrink. It felt like he was falling, but never quite reaching the bottom. A weird, tattoo-pattern of feathers appeared on his body, then became 3D as real feathers flowed from his head to his legs. His toes melded together to form four, grasping talons; three in front, and one in back, on each foot. His mouth and nose elongated and hardened to form a strong, tearing beak. His fingers and hands grew long and curved, in the shape of a wing, as feathers formed the wings. White tail feathers emerged, and he was done. He was a Bald Eagle.

Harry noticed that the necklace with the ring on it had not morphed with him. The chain had shortened, but it now lay exposed.

Let's go! Lex shouted. She had become a Peregrine Falcon.

Harry opened his wings and flapped out of the Tower and into the sky. He loved flying as a bird. It was total, absolute freedom. He followed the others around the many towers of Hogwarts castle to the window of Dumbledore's office. Harry landed on the sill outside and peered in.

Ron and Hermione had already arrived. Harry's Pensieve, now filled with a billowing, silver fluid(his thoughts) was resting on Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster was sitting behind the desk, waiting for the others to arrive. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin were sitting in there too, along with Snuffles(Sirius in his Animagus form).

Harry tapped his beak on the glass. Ron opened the window, him being the closest, and the eight birds of prey flew in and landed in different parts of the room. They all demorphed.

"I'm still never going to get used to that," McGonagall said weakly, rubbing her head. Morphing could look very disgusting sometimes.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said to the large, black dog, "I believe it's safe for you to change now."

Snuffles became Harry's godfather again. Sirius sat down in a chair next to Lupin.

The Animorphs and the students all sat down, or stood, or perched; depending on who or what they were.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and took out his wand.

"Now, Harry has agreed to let us view these memories," he said, "rather than describe on his own. These are the events explaining your absence over the summer vacation, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Oh, and my becoming a Vampire had nothing to do with it, so don't expect to see that. I left that particular memory out of it."

"When do the memories begin?" Lex asked.

"Around July 10th," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and placed the tip of his wand above the Pensieve. He swirled it around, and all the fluid rose up out of the bowl. Dumbledore directed the fluid to a blank wall and the silvery stuff covered it, forming a sort of screen. He talked as he did this. "I won't have us all be transported into the memories. There is just too many of us. Instead, we'll watch them, in a way similar to how Muggles watch movies, only all of this really happened."

He sat down, waving his wand, and all the candles dimmed. Another wave, and the curtains covered the windows tightly, casting the room into semidarkness. The brightest thing was screen formed of Harry's memories. Dumbledore waved his wand once more, and the memories began to play…

*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*

__

Please give me your opinion. Should I post my first fic, which is about Harry and Lex meeting the Animorphs? I tried once, but no one reviewed. :-(

Please let me know!


	15. Memories 1 The Ring

__

YAAAAH! LOTR! Enjoy!!

Harry was sitting on his bed. It had been a week since Lestat had transformed him. His hair was shoulder-length and hung around his head in a kind of wet tangle. He was wearing black jeans and a black tee-shirt. His nails and lips weren't black yet.

He glanced at his clock. Noon. He heard the Dursleys leave the house and get into their car. Harry stood up and went to his window. He pulled the curtain aside and watched the car pull out of the driveway and disappear. He was alone.

Harry turned around and left his room. Standing in the second floor hallway, his hands in his pockets, he looked around, trying to think of something to do.

As his silver-green eyes searched the hallway, something on the roof caught his eye. It was a trapdoor, leading to the attic. Harry had never been up there, fearing that the Dursleys would be furious if he did. But they weren't here right now, he thought, so he'd go up and look around.

Harry stepped under the trapdoor. Lestat had told him that he had telekinesis; the ability to move things with his mind. As he was too short to reach the handle, Harry lifted his hands and stared at the door, willing it to move.

It did. It slowly slid out of the door and opened. A ladder fell down and landed at his feet. Harry climbed up it.

The attic was dark and filled with dust, cobwebs, and boxes. Harry saw a chain hanging from the ceiling. He pulled it, turning on a yellow light.

For about ten minutes, Harry walked around, looking at the labels on the boxes. Then one box caught his eye.

It was medium-sized and looked as though no one had touched it in ages. It was marked 'Lily's junk'. Intrigued, Harry opened it and saw that inside was a lot of old things that had belonged to his mother.

Digging through old clothes and books, he saw that a small jewelry box, encrusted with an intricate gold lining, was resting at the bottom. Harry pulled it out and opened it.

Inside were many necklaces and chains, ranging from simple to very detailed. In one corner was a small thing wrapped in tissue. Harry sat down and put the box on the floor in front of him. He took out the tissue and unwrapped it.

It was a small, golden ring. At first, Harry thought that he had found his mom's wedding ring, but something told him it was more than that.

Shifting his gaze to the jewelry box, he saw a small piece of blue paper. He took it out and unfolded it. It was a note.

It read:

_Petunia,_

Please keep these safe for me until I can come back and get them. James and I have to go into hiding for a while. I just ask you one thing: whatever you do, don't lose the little ring in the tissue paper. And don't put it on. I'll explain later.

If, for any reason, I don't come back, find a way to give the ring to Harry. And give him this note.

Just in case, to Harry:

If you find the ring, try very hard not to put it on. When you get the chance, place it in a fire for thirty seconds. Then take it out. If you see curly writing appear on it, send a letter to a man named 'Gandalf'. Tell him that the Ring has been found. He'll know what to do.

Love from

Lily Evans Potter

Harry put the letter down and looked at the ring. He didn't really understand why his mother had wanted him to do all those things, but there must have been a reason. He put the note back, and was about to put the ring in too, when he changed his mind. He picked up a plain, silver necklace and put the ring on it. He put the necklace on, hid it under his shirt, then put everything away.

Harry left the attic and used telekinesis to close the door again. He was just about to go downstairs and use the fire when he heard the Dursleys' car again. Harry crept back into his room and closed the door quietly.

He sat on his bed and pulled out the necklace again. The ring felt odd in his hand; like it was bigger or heavier than it seemed. He was probably wrong, but Harry had the strange feeling that there was another presence in his room with him. An evil, deceitful, strong presence. It felt more terrible than Voldemort.

Harry shook his head. He was being stupid. There was no one in his room but himself. Harry placed the necklace back under his shirt and left to do his chores.


	16. Memories 2 The Writing

__

Extremely short chapter, so I'm posting more than one.

Reviews: I've gotten so many, I'm not gonna bother answering them all individually. Just thanks to everyone who reviewed! And please, I need an opinion! Should I post my first fic? In which Harry meets the Animorphs for the first time? I need to know!

Now back to the story!

*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*

It was a week later. (Harry had skipped the memories that weren't important. So now the passage of time is different and altered.) Harry was alone in the Dursleys' home again. He was sitting in the living room, looking at the empty fireplace. He had used his telekinesis to remove the boards and electric fire. Now he was wondering on how to light a fire.

Lestat had said that some Vampires had pyrokinesis. Maybe Harry did, too. He stared at the wood he had gotten from the yard, and willed it to burst into flame. It started with a small spark, then soon there was a crackling fire.

Harry took off the necklace and slipped the ring off of the chain and into the fire. He waited a little, and took a pair of tongs and picked it up.

Nothing had happened. No marking was on it. Harry dropped it into his hand, surprised by how cool it was. He was about to put it on the chain again, when he noticed something.

Thin, curly writing was appearing.

He couldn't read it, but he knew what to do.

Smothering the fire and placing everything back where it belonged, Harry went upstairs to his room and closed the door.

He placed the chain and ring on his desk and took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He scribbled a quick note.

__

Gandalf,

The Ring has been found. I am at Number Four, Privet Drive, in England. (Feeling he should mention it,) _Lily Evans was my mother._

Harry Potter

Feeling a little stupid, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig, who had fluttered to his side. He carried her to the open window.

"I need you to take this to a man named Gandalf. Think you can do it?" he said.

Hedwig hooted softly and nipped his finger reassuringly, then took off out the window.


	17. Memories 3 Gandalf and History

__

Keep reading and reviewing! And please tell me if I should post my first fic! I really need to know!

Three days passed. The Dursleys were gone again. Only this time, they weren't coming back until noon the next day. Hedwig had come back, bearing a message from Gandalf, whoever that was. He had told Harry to wait for him there, and to make sure no one knew of the ring.

Harry was in the living room, drawing on a sheet of paper. His drawing had gotten better over the years. He was absentmindedly drawing a picture of a Velociraptor, his mind on the terror of Jurassic Park, when he heard someone knocking on the back door.

Harry started. He folded up the paper and went into the kitchen. Through the window above the sink, he saw an old man in a gray cloak, holding a staff standing outside. The man saw him in the window and smiled a little.

"It's Gandalf," he called. Harry opened the door and let Gandalf in.

Gandalf looked around, then turned to Harry.

"Where is it?" he said seriously. Harry was strongly reminded of Dumbledore.

"Where's what?" Harry said, forgetting about why Gandalf had come.

"The ring," Gandalf said. "Do you still have it?"

"Oh," Harry said. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. The writing had disappeared.

"Follow me," Gandalf said. He walked into the living room and waved his staff. Everything blocking the fireplace vanished and was replaced with a large fire. "Put it in the fire," Gandalf instructed.

Harry put the ring in the fire.

Gandalf sat down on a chair and watched. Harry sat down on the couch not far away. Curiosity got the better of him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Gandalf held up his hand. "Just a moment. I have to make sure first."

After about a minute, Gandalf took the tongs and picked up the ring.

"Here," he said turning to Harry, "take it. Don't worry, it's quite cool."

He dropped the ring into Harry's hand.

"Do you see anything?" Gandalf asked.

Harry examined it. "No." Gandalf stood up and sighed, looking away from   
Harry. "It's quite a plain ring, really. No, wait." Gandalf turned again. "There's writing. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can," Gandalf said quietly. "In your language, it says: 'One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' That is the One Ring forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the land of Mordor many ages ago."

Harry looked confused. "Sauron? Mordor? I've never heard of those before."

Gandalf nodded. "I know. Myself, that Ring, and Sauron are from a Magical Realm called 'Middle Earth'. Mordor is one of many countries there."

"Where is Middle Earth?" Harry asked.

Gandalf thought. "By your reckoning, somewhere in Russia. The land of Middle Earth is hidden from your land by barriers and Magic. It's very different from your kind of magic. For one thing, there are only wizards. There haven't been any witches for a long time. And almost all the wizards appear like myself. There are many different races. Hobbits, Men, Wizards, Elves, Orcs, Trolls, Dragons, and many more.

"Many ages ago, in the Second Age of Middle Earth, the Dark Lord Sauron convinced the Elves to forge Ruling Rings to govern each race." Gandalf paused. "You may want to sit down, this is going to take a while."

Harry did. Gandalf sat down across from him. Harry placed the Ring on the table and listened.

"There is an old poem that tells of the forging of the Rings of Power.

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

Seven for the Dwarf lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

"As the poem tells, nineteen Rings of Power were made, and into each the power to govern each race. But unknown to the other races, Sauron forged his own Ring, a Master Ring, which would control all others. His Darkness spread like a wildfire. Many fell to him and his One Ring.

"When all hope seemed lost, a Last Alliance of Men and Elves stood up to him and the Great Battle was fought.

"It was Gil-galad, Elven king and Elendil of Westernesse who overthrew Sauron, though they both perished. Isildur, Elendil's son cut the Ring from Sauron's hand and took it for his own. Then Sauron was defeated and his spirit fled and was hidden for a long time, until his shadow took shape again in the forest of Mirkwood.

"But the Ring was lost. It fell into the Great River, Anduin, and vanished. For Isildur was marching north along the east banks of the River, and near the Gladden Fields he was ambushed by the Orcs of the Mountains; almost all his people were killed. He dove into the waters, but the Ring slipped from his finger as he swam, and then he was killed as well."

"Then what happened?" Harry said.

Gandalf smiled a little. "I'll shorten here.

"A creature, very similar to Hobbits, found the Ring while he was fishing. He killed his best friend to keep it. His name was Smeagol. He hid in the Misty Mountains for five hundred years, consumed by the Ring. It changed him into the creature now known as Gollum."

"But that doesn't explain how the Ring came here," Harry said.

"I'm getting there. About a hundred years ago, a man, on a journey through the Mountains, accidentally fell into Gollum's lair. He found the Ring and slipped out. This man grew weary of Middle Earth, and left, moving to this country. Here he started a family. His last name was Potter."

Gandalf paused, allowing this to sink in.

"Now, when you mother was married into the Potter family, you father gave the Ring to her. She could sense its evil, and knew a little about Middle Earth history, as the Potters would tell it to each generation. She had your Aunt hold the Ring, until you were ready to have it."

"So now what?" Harry asked.

Gandalf sighed. "Sauron has returned. His fortress of Barad-dur has been rebuilt. He needs only the Ring to cover the lands in a second Darkness. And I'm afraid he will not stop with Middle Earth. He will move on to your world."

"How strong is Sauron?" Harry said.

"Strong enough to make the Dark Lord of your time, Voldemort, appear like a Squib."

"And he needs only the Ring to return to power?"

"Yes."

Harry stood up and started to look around. Gandalf stood and followed him. "We can put it away. Hide it somewhere and never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" There was no answer. Harry turned around, his face a little fearful. "Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed heavily. "I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum. But it seems that the enemy has found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but through the inane babble, they discerned two words: 'Hogwarts' and 'Potter'."

Harry stared at the ground. "Hogwarts? Potter? But that would lead them here!"

Gandalf nodded. "The Nine have already set out from Middle Earth to find you. The know the Ring has been found. The Rings wants above all else to return to its master. It _wants_ to be found."

Harry looked down at the Ring. "I cannot do this." He looked up at Gandalf. He held up the Ring and stepped towards him. "Take it, Gandalf! Take the Ring!"

"No!" Gandalf backed away into the wall. "Don't tempt me, Harry," he said roughly. Harry lowered his hand. "I dare not take it. For you see, Harry, I would use the Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it will weald a power to great and terrible to imagine."

Harry closed his hand upon the Ring. "What must I do?" he said quietly.

Harry was scrambling around the house, gathering everything he might need for a long journey.

"There is only one thing to do," Gandalf was saying as Harry did this, "You must take the Ring to Rivendell, in Middle Earth. I can use a spell to transport you to the boundaries of the Shire. I cannot take you directly to Rivendell, for your presence will be known then. I will meet you there. Head for the village of Bree."

"Bree," Harry said, zipping up a gray sweater. "What do I do when I get there?"

"I will be at the Inn of the Prancing Pony," Gandalf said.

"Right." Harry placed the Ring in a pocket on his sweater.

Gandalf looked at him proudly. "It's amazing. You remind me so much of a young lad I knew in Middle Earth. Oh, you must leave the name of Potter behind you. It will be unsafe to use it in Middle Earth. Your traveling name in Middle Earth will be Mr. Underhill."

Gandalf stopped. He appeared to be listening. (While they had been talking, it had gotten dark outside.) He picked up his staff. "Get down," he whispered.

Harry dropped. Gandalf walked towards an open window, then flung the head of his staff outside. It hit something, and someone cried out in pain. Gandalf dropped his staff, reached out, and pulled in the eavesdropper.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded. Harry stood up.

It was Lestat.

Harry grinned. "Don't worry Gandalf. It's only Lestat, he's my friend."

Lestat nodded vigorously. "That's right. I'm his friend. I came over to see Harry."

Gandalf glared. "How long have you been eavesdropping? What did you hear?"

Lestat held up his hands and shook his head. "Nothing important. I did hear a good deal about a Dark Lord, Rings, and the end of the world and such." Lestat put on a fake, scared look. "Oh please, mister, don't turn me into anythin' unnatural."

"No," Gandalf said, looking up at Harry, "I've got better use for you."


	18. Memories 4 The Journey Begins

__

A/n: really short chapter. I want to leave off at cliffhanger-type places.

I'm so glad everyone likes my story!

obsessedwithbritishpeople: Just a little hint-Lestat isn't gonna be in the whole story. Just in this little memory/flashback thing. I'll have better people later!

Now back to the story!

*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*

It was morning. Harry and Lestat stood by the edge of a forest, in a clearing. Gandalf was sitting on a gray horse. They were in Middle Earth.

"Remember, Harry," Gandalf said, "Head for Bree. Don't worry about your belongings, I've transported them to Rivendell. They'll be waiting for you. Hedwig is there also."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I must go and see the head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Harry, he'll know what to do." Gandalf turned the horse around, gave a cry, and sped off. Pretty soon, he was gone.

Lestat looked at Harry. "Well," he said, "this is a pretty good fix we've landed ourselves in, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Oh, shut up, Lestat. You got that map of Middle Earth?"

Lestat nodded. "Yup." He pulled it out and they looked at it.

"Well," Harry said, "by the looks of it, we need to head East." He looked up. The sun had only been up for three hours. "It's that way," he said, pointing.

Lestat rolled up the map and their journey began.

(Harry only put in some memories to show how long it had been to get to Bree.)

They walked through meadows and through forests. Every night, they'd camp out, and Lestat would find a wild animal for them to get blood from.

One night, while they were resting in the woods, they thought they heard singing.

Lestat and Harry went to a log and peered over it.

A group of the most beautiful people Harry had ever seen were walking in a ling along a road. A strange, misty light seemed to be about them. They were all clothed in shimmering, blueish-gray cloaks. They were all singing.

"What are they?" Lestat whispered.

"They're Elves," Harry answered, not knowing how he knew.

"Where are they going?"

Harry thought. "They're going to the Gray Havens. They're leaving Middle Earth." They watched the Elves a little more.

"You know," Lestat said after a while, "I don't know why, but it makes me sad, watching them."

Harry backed up and started to go back to their camp. "Come on, Lestat.

*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*

__

Please tell me if I should put up my other story!


	19. Memories 5 Fleeing to Bree

They were walking down the Road one day, when Harry had a sense of foreboding. He thought he heard hooves.

"I think we need to get off the Road," Harry said. "Come on!"

They found a large tree with its roots creating a sort of cave on the side of the Road. They hid inside it.

Just then, a large, black horse stopped by the tree. On it was a Rider clothed in black. It sniffed deeply, then got off.

Harry looked up and saw it's armored hand grasping a root. He closed his eyes tightly. The Rider sniffed deeply, as though it were trying to smell out something. Harry felt the Ring grow heavy in his pocket, and he suddenly had a desire to bring it out.

Harry took out the Ring and seemed to go into a sort of trance. He fiddled with the Ring in his hand. The moment he took it out, the Rider sniffed harder and turned its head. Harry was about to put the Ring on, when Lestat grabbed his hand and covered the Ring. The Rider turned away, losing the scent.

Lestat took a bag of things they didn't need and threw it into the bush, far from them. The Rider ran off.

They ran away. They hid behind trees and ran all day, until it became dark. Hiding behind a tree, Harry saw a Rider standing on a ridge in front of them.

Lestat stood next to him, and they both watched as the Rider turned and left.

"Where do we go?" Harry whispered.

"I know," Lestat said. "Buckleberry Ferry."

(I should just leave it here, but I'm not that_ mean.)_

Harry and Lestat were running through a village. Lestat reached the Ferry first. It was a flat wooden vessel, about ten feet by fifteen feet. Lestat untied the ropes holding it to the dock and boarded, pushing it away from the dock with a long pole.

"Hurry Harry!" he cried.

Harry ran down the dock, a Black Rider on his tail. He reached the end and jumped, crashing into the ferry. The Rider stopped, and turned around. It turned right and galloped away, with four more Riders following.

"How far is it to nearest crossing?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"Brandywine Bridge," Lestat answered, "Twenty miles."

__

(Still too short? Okay, I'll put up more.)

A few hours later, Harry and Lestat stood in the rain at the gate of Bree. Harry knocked on the wooden door.

A little square window opened and an old, squinty-eyed man peered through. "Aye?" he said, "Who's there? And what business have you in Bree?"

"We're travelers," Harry said, "making for the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Our business is our own."

"Alright, alright," the man said, opening the gate, "no offense meant, young sirs. 'Tis my duty to ask such things after dark." He let them in and closed the gate. "'Specially now. Be careful, young masters, there's been strange folk abroad."

Harry and Lestat walked down the muddy road, looking for the Prancing Pony.

People bumped against them, separating them, and they had to find each other again in the dark.

Finally, Harry saw it. "Lestat," he said, "There it is!"

Harry and Lestat hurried over to the Inn and went inside.

Everything seemed too big. They walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me," Harry said loudly. A man leaned over and looked at them.

"Well, hello little masters," he said. "I'm Barliman Butterbur, keeper of the Prancing Pony. I've got a nice room that might suit you. Now, may I ask for your names?"

"I-I'm Underhill. Mr. Underhill," Harry said hesitantly, "Could you tell Gandalf that we've arrived?"

"Gandalf?" Butterbur said, confused. "Oh! Elderly chap, pointy hat, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding.

"Well," Butterbur said, "I haven't seen him for six months."

*~~**~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*

__

Okay, this chapter's done now. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please tell me if I should put up my first story! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW!


	20. Memories 6 Strider

__

A/n: short chapter today. Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been busily studying for my quarterly exams. I still have two more, so don't expect another update until at least Tuesday.

Thank you to all the reviews!

obsessedwithbritishpeople: I know you're all-like-depressed or whatever about this being about the movies. I've read the books many times, it's just that I remember the movies better. (It's also really hard to type from a book.) It won't be exactly the same. Faramir won't be bad like in TTT!

Now back to the story!

About thirty minutes later, Harry and Lestat were sitting at one of the oversized tables. Lestat had somehow managed to get blood from an animal, and they were drinking it quietly from large mugs.

"Harry," Lestat said, tapping his arm, "that man in the corner has done nothing but watch you all evening. There." Harry looked in the direction Lestat was pointing.

A man was sitting in the corner, smoking a pipe. His feet were resting on the table, wearing stained, well-worn, leather boots. He had a stained, green cloak drawn about him, and despite the heat of the room, he kept his hood up. The gleam from his eyes could be seen, watching the two Vampires closely.

Butterbur passed by, carrying a tray of drinks. Harry stopped him.

"Excuse me," he said, "but who is that man, sitting in the corner over there?"

"Oh him?" Butterbur asked. "He's one of them Ranger folk. Keeps to himself mostly. I hear he goes by many names, but 'round here, he's known as Strider." He left.

"Strider," Harry said quietly to himself.

Lestat got up to look around. Harry sat down, and absentmindedly pulled out the Ring. He fingered it and seemed to go into a trance. Then he snapped awake.

"Harry Potter?" Lestat was saying, "Yeah that's him over there. Friend of mine…" he started to tell of how they met.

"Lestat! No!" Harry jumped up to stop him. He grabbed Lestat's shoulder, the Ring still in his other hand. Lestat turned around sharply, and Harry tripped on his feet. He fell backwards. The Ring slipped from his hand, and Harry reached up to catch it. It slipped onto his finger.

He disappeared. There was an uproar.

Harry looked around. Everything was blurred and dark. His eyesight was terrible, but his hearing had been amplified many times. He backed up into a corner, terrified.

He heard a voice, louder than the others, and everything was suddenly illuminated. Before him was a great Eye; lidless and wreathed in flame. It was coming closer, enveloping everything around it in fire.

Harry pulled off the Ring. The Eye disappeared. He relaxed.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and dragged him up the stairs. It was Strider.

"You've created quite a scene, _Mr. Underhill_," he hissed.

Harry was thrown into a room on the second floor. His hand went to a sword Gandalf had given him. Strider went around the room, putting out all the candles.

"I can hide myself easily enough," he said as he did this, "but to disappear completely. That is a rare gift." He pulled off his hood.

He had shoulder-length, brownish hair. It looked unwashed and tangled. He had a grim, unshaven face. Harry watched him closely, not daring to take his eyes off the stranger, nor his hand off the hilt if his sword.

"Are you frightened?" Strider said.

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

There was a pounding on the door, and it burst open. Strider drew out a long sword and pointed it at the intruder. It was Lestat, and he looked ready for a fight. Strider sighed and sheathed his sword again.

"You have a stout heart, young man," he said, "but that will not save you now. They are coming."


	21. Author's Note

A/n: Just an announcement. All further updates will have to be postponed due to the fact that my Word processor will not let me any of my files. I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews I've received. Please stand by, the problem will be fixed soon. 


	22. Memories 7 The Nazgul

__

A/n: yeah!!! I finally managed to update! Very short chapter, but I might post a few more today. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thank you for you patience!

Now back to the story!

*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*

The gatekeeper was sitting on a bench near the gate when he heard a sound. He stood and grabbed his lantern. Hooves were pounding just beyond the gate. He opened a small window and looked out into the gloom.

Four dark shapes burst out of the forest and collided into the gate, tearing it from its hinges and buried the gatekeeper beneath it. Four Riders galloped into Bree and headed for the Prancing Pony.

They dismounted and drew their swords. They entered the Inn, not noticing the scared Butterbur behind his bar. They climbed the stairs and entered the room of Harry and Lestat.

Two Riders stood over Lestat's bed, and two more stood over Harry's. They raised their swords high, then plunged them again and again into the bed and its contents. Then they pulled back the blankets.

Pillows.

Screeching like birds of prey, the Riders trashed the room, then left. They mounted their dark horses and galloped away.

In another room, Harry awoke suddenly to the sounds of the Riders' rage.

In the dimly lit room, Harry saw that Lestat, who was next to him, had awoken as well. Strider was sitting next to the window, watching the Riders.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"They are the Nazgul," Strider said, "Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. They were once the great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Corrupted by power, greed; one by one falling to darkness. Slaves to Sauron, they always feel the presence of the Ring. Their sole purpose is to find the Ring, and to kill the one who bears it."

Harry was silent, lost in thought. He looked up at Lestat, who had a slight grin. "What are you grinning at?"

Lestat patted Harry's shoulder. "This could only happen to you, Harry!" he said, chuckling.

Strider gave them a searching look. "What does he mean?" he asked.

Harry gave Strider an ironic smile. "Stuff like this tends to happen to me all the time."

Strider nodded. "Hmm. Anyway, you'd best get your rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."


	23. Memories 8 A Knife in the Dark

__

A/n: Finally, a new chapter! Hopefully, I can post another soon! Enjoy!

They left the next morning. Strider's plan was to stay on the Road for only a few miles, then to travel in the forests. He was heading for Weathertop Hill.

Whether because of Strider's skill or some other reason, they saw no sign and heard no sound of any other living thing that day; except for birds, squirrels, and at one time a fox. The second day they turned eastward and left the forest on the third. They were drawing near to the Midgewater Marshes.

The ground became damp and boggy and here and there they came upon little pools. Reeds and rushes grew in wide stretches, concealing tiny birds whose constant warbling was always heard. They had to pick their way carefully to stay dry and not get lost. At first they had no problems, but as they went farther on, it got slower and more dangerous. Harry and Lestat constantly fell and soon were drenched with the smelly water. Swarms of insects flew around them, every now and then landing and biting.

"What do they feed on when they're aren't any people around?" Lestat asked furiously one day, swatting at the flies.

Finally, on the fifth day from Bree, they left the last bit of reed and marshland behind them. The land before them began to steadily rise again. Away in the distance eastward they could see a line of hills. The highest was slightly separated from the rest, its summit slightly conical and flat.

"That is Weathertop," said Strider, "The Old Road, which we have left far away on our right, runs to the south of it and passes not far from its foot. We might reach it by noon tomorrow, if we go straight towards it. I suppose we better do so."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean: when we do get there, it is not certain what we shall find. It is close to the Road."

"But surely we were hoping to find Gandalf there?"

"Yes, but the hope is faint. He may not come this way at all. And if the Riders fail to find us in the Wild, there are sure to make for Weathertop themselves. It commands a wide view all around. Indeed, there are many birds and beasts in this country that could see us. Not all the birds are to be trusted, and there are other spies more evil than they are."

Strider led Harry and Lestat up towards Weathertop. By mid-afternoon the next day, they had arrived. They set up camp and stared out at the vast scenery. At dusk, Strider rose and threw two small swords at Harry and Lestat.

"Here," he said, "keep these close. I'm going to have a look around." Strider disappeared around a bend in the hill and was gone.

Harry stretched out on his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Harry was awoken a few hours later by the smell of smoke. He sat up and looked around. Lestat had started a small campfire.

"Lestat! What are you doing?!" Harry leapt to his feet.

"It was getting cold up here," Lestat said.

"Put it out!" Harry kicked at the dirt and put the fire out.

"Oh that's nice!" Lestat shouted. He was about to say something else when they both heard a loud, shrill, familiar shriek. The Nazgul.

Harry and Lestat drew their swords and stood back-to-back, squinting into the impenetrable darkness. Finally, they saw them.

Five, dark figures rose above the dell of the hill; swords drawn. Harry and Lestat slowly backed away. Then, without warning, Lestat lunged forward, slashing with his sword, but the lead Nazgul flung his aside.

Harry backed away as the Nazgul came closer. He dropped his sword and fell. Harry scrambled backward into a corner and watched as the Ringwraiths came closer. He could feel the Ring growing heavier on his chest, beckoning him to put it on. Harry took it out and slipped it onto his finger.

Everything became blurry and dark once again. Everything except the Ringwraiths. Their keen eyes were merciless, burning from white, old faces. Upon their gray hair were helms of silver; in their haggard hands were swords of steel. One of them, the leader it looked like, came closer. It raised its hand and seemed to be drawing something towards it. Harry saw his hand, along with the Ring, being pulled upward. He pulled it back. The Ringwraith stood to its full height and raised its sword. Like a pain of poisoned ice, the sword was thrust into Harry's left shoulder. Everything seemed to fade slightly.

Harry suddenly realized that the Nazgul had retreated. He took off the Ring and reappeared, crying out in pain. Lestat rushed to his side. They watched as Strider fought off the Riders with his sword and a flaming brand. He threw the brand into the race of the last Rider, and it fled, screeching.

Strider quickly joined Harry and examined the wound. He drew in his breath sharply with a hiss.

"What is it?" Lestat asked urgently.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider answered, lifting the notched sword. As he lifted it, the blade shattered into dust; leaving only the hilt. "Elvish medicine is the only thing that can save him now." Strider lifted Harry up and they hurried off.


	24. Memories 9 Arwen

__

A/n: short chapter. Just to let you know, Elvish translations are in parenthesis, and are italicized following the Elvish words. (I couldn't resist putting Elvish in here. It sounds so cool!) Thank you for any and all reviews! Enjoy!

The next day, Strider had Harry laying down in the small clearing in a forest. They were getting closer to Rivendell. The only problem was that the Riders were following them. Harry was whimpering softly, his face pale (unusually pale) and clammy. Lestat was kneeling next him, looking concerned.

"What's going to happen to him?" Lestat asked quietly.

"That sword left a piece of itself inside him. That piece has been slowly making its way to his heart. If it reaches his heart, he will become like them: dark and soulless. Only he will be weaker, something like their slave. We need to get him to Rivendell."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"There may be. Are you familiar with plants and herbs?"

Lestat thought. "A little yeah."

Strider looked somewhat relieved. "We need to find some _athelas. _Or kingsfoil in your tongue."

"Kingsfoil?" Lestat said, "isn't that just a weed?"

"Yes, but it may slow the poison. Quickly, there isn't much time."

They split up. Strider searched around and saw a small shrub with tiny white flowers. _Athelas_. He drew out a small knife and started to cut some leaves away. 

Suddenly, a thin silver sword was lightly pressed against his neck. "What's this?" a musical, feminine voice said, "a Ranger, caught off his guard?"

Harry thought he saw a white light. He turned his head and saw a woman walking towards him. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long, flowing brown hair and a fair face. Only her sapphire eyes showed her true age and wisdom. She was an Elf. She knelt next to Harry and whispered to him in a low voice.

" Harry, tolad i calad. Maetha ium nedhu."_ (Harry, come back to the light. Fight the evil inside you.)_

Strider came forward and started to chew on some _athelas_. He rubbed it on Harry's wound.

"Inha peleth," the She-elf said quietly. _(He is fading.)_

"Gartog Harry na-Rivendell," Strider said. As he said this, a beautiful white horse ambled into the clearing. _(We must get Harry to Rivendell.)_

"Im tog in," the Elf said, lifting Harry up and setting him on her horse. _(I will take him.)_

"Hadelu!" Strider said loudly, "Al tog in!" _(It is too dangerous! I cannot let you!)_

"Im maer rochon!" the Elf argued. _(But I am the faster Rider!)_

"Ir Mayrnrochbin elemas," Strider reasoned quietly. _(The Black Riders are still out there.)_

"I do not fear them," the Elf said, switching to English.

Strider looked at her sadly, then shook his head. "Naalag." _(Be quick.)_

The Elf grinned and mounted her horse. Strider touched her hand. "Ride hard," he said, "ride fast. Don't look back."

The Elf leaned over and whispered to her horse. "Alag! Alag!" _(Hurry! Hurry!)_ They sped off.

"What are you doing?!" Lestat shouted. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

"Hurry Arwen," Strider whispered.


	25. Memories 10 Flight to the Ford

__

A/n: EXTREMELY short chapter. Remember to R&R! Enjoy!

Arwen was galloping across a field of grass. The Ford Bruinen. The nine Black Riders raced along behind her. She just had to cross the River Bruinen and she'd be safe.

The Riders got very close. One reached out to Harry, who turned slightly and started to lean backwards-towards the Wraith.

"No, Harry!" Arwen urged. She passed many trees and started to weave through them to slow the Riders. A twig cut her cheek. The Riders gained. Arwen sped up and saw water. The River.

She crossed the water and turned around. The Nine stopped at the bank. One of them came closer.

"Give us the child, She-Elf," it hissed in its evil voice.

Arwen drew her sword and held it high. Her horse reared up on its hind legs. "You want him. Come and claim him."

One by one, the Nine entered the River Bruinen and started to cross. Arwen backed up and started chanting in Elvish. Off to her right, between two cliffs, there came a roaring sound. A great gush of water poured through and sped towards the Nazgul. A large wave reared up and took the appearance of nine white riders upon nine white horses. The wave came crashing down on the Nine, and they were swept away.

As Arwen let out the breath she had been holding, she heard Harry whimper. His body sagged and his head drooped.

"No, Harry, no!" Arwen got off her horse and laid Harry on the ground. His eyes were clouding over and his breath was becoming shallower. "No, Harry. You mustn't give in. Not now." She lifted him and held him close, praying. A single tear fell from her eye, then everything faded into darkness.


	26. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Important Note

Okay, by now you all probably know that I'm not going to finish this story. For those of you who don't…well you do now! :) But I am thinking of trying another attempt at doing a HP/Lotr crossover, this time with a whole new approach and plot line. I'm gonna leave out the whole "Vampire" stuff, cause that just didn't work. Also, there will be no Animorphs or any of the stuff I had in this story. I'll keep Lex in the story, but there will be no romance between her and Harry. (I've got another OC I want to pair him up with, but I'll be doing that in another story.)

Anyway, before I start writing this new story, I'll give y'all the basics 'cause I want to know if you think I should even post this story. Basically, this crossover will include time travel (it's the only way I could _really_ bring the two stories together) and I'm gonna have the Four Founders play significant roles in the Lotr universe as well. It's kinda complicated and weird, but if I get enough positive feedback and enough people would like to read this story, then I'll write it.

So make sure you review and let me know what you think! I'd very much like to write it if people are eager to read it!


End file.
